


New Beginnings.

by Ganthet2814



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/F, NarutoAU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-04-17 02:23:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 38,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14178438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ganthet2814/pseuds/Ganthet2814
Summary: What if Naruto had someone to care for him and raise him. That person is Tsunade Senju. She adopts Naruto and raises him as her own son. These are his adventures.





	1. Chapter 1

New Beginnings. 

 

It was one month before the Chunin Exams. Naruto was home in the practice room with Kakashi, Jiraiya, Haku, and Sasuke. Naruto and Sasuke were training, getting ready for the exams. Today's lessons were on taijutsu. Naruto had never beat Sasuke once. The young Uchiha’s style was too good for Naruto to overcome. The Uzumaki style that Naruto used was good. It used quick fast circular movements to confuse and off balance your opponent. He had learned the style from his adopted mother Tsunade with the help of Shizune her assistant. 

“You ready jerk!” Naruto had said to his opponent. “I am finally going to kick your butt this time.” Sasuke just smirked. “Dream on, dope.” 

With that the two went at each other. Naruto threw several quick punches and kicks at Sasuke, looking for an opening. Kakashi and Haku just closed their eyes and sighed. They were going to kill each other if they weren’t careful. They had been this way since they got back from the Land of Waves. Where they faced Zabuza Momochi a ruthless assassin Haku had previously worked for. He gave up his life to save the young Ice user from Gato’s thugs, killing Gato in the process. Haku was now a part of team 7. 

Naruto pounded Sasuke defences. When he thought he had him Sasuke would recover and he would have to start a new. It was the same for Sasuke. He would never tell Naruto this but he got a lot out of these sparring matches. They were both even Sasuke was only able to pull out a win cause he would out think Naruto. At about that time they both backed away and charged each other. As they met in the middle both throwing one last punch they both connected with each others heads and flew back at great speed. Naruto going through the wooden and rice paper door and Sasuke slamming into a wall. 

In another part of the house Tsunade and Shizune were working on teaching Sakura basic medical ninjutsu and first aid. After the Land of Waves Sakura had realized how lacking her focus was. She had given up on her Sasuke fangirl thing and focused on her training. Tsunade had agreed to teach her medical ninjutsu, as long as Sakura took it seriously, which she always did. They were in the middle of their training when they heard a loud crash coming from the training area. Tsunade knew what it was, but left to check anyway. When she arrived with Shizune and Sakura in tow,she found her son on the ground outside leaning against a tree. A huge hole had been blown in the door of the practice room. 

“JIRAIYA!!!” Tsunade yelled. His head popping up through the hole Naruto left. “Yes Lady Tsunade?” He said sheepishly. “Don’t give me that Lady crap! Why is my son on the ground out cold and bleeding!!?” Jiraiya looked nervous. “Well you see, the boys were just sparring and got carried away is all.” Jiraiya waved his hands in front of him, attempting to appease her. She kneeled down to check on Naruto. her palm glowing blue as she placed it on his head to heal him. “I swear I don’t which is worse. Shizune check on Sasuke. Have Sakura help you.” Shizune nodded and left. 

Naruto had a concussion and two broken ribs as well as a few minor bumps and bruises. Nothing that the Fox or her could not heal given time. Naruto started to come to. “Easy there.” His mother told him. “You got banged up pretty good.” Naruto looked up at her. “Did I win…” With all his injuries and the only thing he was worried about was if he beat Sasuke or not. “You idiot. You need to be more careful. I won’t be there during the exams and Sakura has only basic med-nin training.” He smiled up at her. “Love you too Mom.” She smiled at him. “Think your going to just smile your way out of this huh?” In truth it worked every time. After a few minutes between his fast healing and her jutsu he was as good as new Sasuke would be out for a bit. “Why don’t you go get cleaned up. Hinata is coming over soon for dinner.” Naruto quickly jumped up. “That is right. I need to show her the bracer I made for her with the storage seal on it.” He quickly went inside to clean up. 

Tsunade smiled at her son as he left. She rose and walked into the training room to see about Sasuke. Looking over at Kakashi and Jiraiya. “You two are suppose to be sensi. How could you let this happen!” Jiraiya swallowed hard. “Well you see…..” He was cut short by a smack to the head. That sent him toppling to the floor. 

“Shizune. How is Sasuke doing?” Tsunade asked. “There is a nice knot on his head and some cracked ribs and bumps and bruises. I am healing them now.” Sakura looked concerned. She would have to make sure these two made it through the exams in one piece. Haku would help the best he could, but with these two idiots it was hard telling. “Ok get him healed up and home to rest. Sakura will go with you, then take her home. Haku needs to get ready for guests. Haku had joined Tsunade’s growing family mainly because there was nowhere for him to go. Danzo’s Root organization wanted him, but Tsunade knew enough about Danzo for her to step in.

Kakashi and the rest had left and the evening meal was readied. No Tsunade did not cook she had someone for that, mainly Shizune. Naruto was cleaned up and ready for his guest. He wanted show her the bracer that he made for Hinata with storage seal for shuriken, kunai or whatever. Huka walked up to Naruto.

“You must really care for her.” It was more of a statement than a question. Naruto looked at the bracer he had finished. “I do. She was the one the first to show me kindness besides Mom and Ero-Sennin.” It wasn’t something that Naruto was comfortable talking about his feelings. Haku smiled. “In a way I envy you. You have a family, good friends. Don’t get me wrong Zabuza was good to me. He trained me, cared for me, but it is really not the same. I miss him at times.” Naruto knew that Zabuza did care for Haku. In the end he gave his all to protect him. 

As they were both lost in thought Hinata arrived with Koh. Besides Hinata’s parents and sister, Koh had been one of the few of the Hyuga clan to treat him as a human being and not as a demon that he housed.  
“Good evening Hinata, Koh.” Naruto said cheerfully. Haku bowed to them. Hinata looked at Naruto. “How is your training going?” Naruto smiled at what had happened earlier. “Great. You Just missed Sasuke and Sakura. They left a bit ago. How is yours coming along?” Hinata smiled. “It is going fine. Father seems happy with how much I am improving.” Haku and Koh smiled at the two love birds. “Naruto is that what you were telling me about?” She pointed at the bracer. It was a dark purple color. Made of leather and had small leather straps to keep it in place. He seemed lost for a moment until Haku elbowed him. “Yes it is. I made this for you. It has a storage seal on it depending on how much chakra you use will give you the weapon or amount you want. I set it up for shuriken and kunai.” He handed it to her. She looked at it. It was well made and beautiful. “Thank you Naruto.” She smiled her face turning red. With that they walked into the house to begin dinner.

Most of the evening was small talk between the adults. politics, missions, what Jiraiya had seen on his travels. Most of that was the beautiful woman he had seen, which got him the death stare from Tsunade. She had hoped he would grow out of his ways, but no such luck. Koh told Jiraiya that Lord Hiashi had requested that he come see him tomorrow. Other than training Naruto more in the Summoning Jutsu he could go see him in the morning while Naruto worked on his chakra control and with his sais. The younger ninja at the table talked about their training for the upcoming exam. Hinata looked even more stiff and worn than usual. Naruto noticed this.

“You ok Hina?” He asked. She looked up at him. “Yes. Just sore from training with Father. He and Mother want me to do well and not be a burden to my team mates. Then there is the spars with Neji.” Hinata looked sad and withdrawn. “I don’t think he likes me very much.” Naruto hated this. Family was suppose to help and support each other, not fight each other. Secretly he wanted to face Neji in the exams to set him straight. “I am sorry Hina. I hope he changes and realizes what a nice and caring person you are.” This caused Hinata to smile. 

It wasn’t a huge secret that these two cared for each other beyond friendship. They were too young and their ninja careers had just started. They supported each other and that is what mattered. Of course he had had a crush on Sakura at first, but it became over time obvious that she was head over heals for Sasuke and there was no changing that. Plus there was studies in seals and ninjutsu and all that stuff. They talked and laughed about this and that. Naruto and Hinata with Haku had went out to the garden area and sat and talked some more. Haku had left them alone for a bit not wandering far, but enough to give them privacy. They looked at each other. Hinata started first. 

“Are you nervous about the exams?” She said. He looked at her. “Ya. I am. I mean I have my team they are really good. You have Shino and Kiba. I am sure you will be fine.” She smiled a little. “I know. They are both really strong and supportive. But I am worried that I will bring them down.” She had been told by the clan elders most of her life that she would never succeed at being a ninja. Naruto clenched his fists at this thought. “Don’t let it bother you what the elders say or what Neji does. Your parents and sister believe in you, Koh does, and so do I.” At this statement they both stared into each other's eyes. They started to move closer together. This was it, this was what she had wanted from him, to show her his true feeling for her. And it was a hair's breath away then……

“Lady Hinata! It is late and we need to go.” Koh’s loud voice ruined the moment. They stood and looked at each other again. Naruto thought out loud. “Heck with it.” He leaned in and kissed her. She was caught completely off guard. Her eyes closed tightly. The thought running through her head over and over. “PLEASE DON’T PASS OUT!!! PLEASE DON’T PASS OUT!!!” It was over less than a minute, but it sent her world spinning. She blinked, cleaning her eyes. “Night Naruto.” She said in a small voice of shock. As she walked toward Koh and then right past him. He stared at her then Naruto and smiled and followed her out. As they left two screams could be heard throughout the village. One was Hinata’s the other Naruto’s. Haku smiled at his friend and Jiraiya was looking out a window at him with a big goofy grin on his face, two thumbs in the air. Tsunade slapped him in the back of the head and smiled at Naruto. Shizune did as well. With the exams coming up and the stuff that had happened in the Land of Waves it about time some luck came Naruto’s way. 

He went to his room to study seals some more. He wanted to get storage scrolls ready for his team. Basic gear, food, emergency gear stuff like that. He figured the lighter they traveled the better it would be for them. Plus impressing his teammates was extra. He was setting on his bed reading through a scroll when his mom knocked on the door. 

“What do you need mom?” he said not looking up from his scroll. She was amazed how he knew each time. “So what was that all about a bit ago?” Naruto started to blush. “Not like you didn’t know I liked Hinata.” She looked at him remembering the baby she had raised. “I know that. You are only 13 and her a year younger.” Naruto let out a sigh. “I know that mom, but we are also ninjas. Plus she is someone I care a great deal about. She is one of the few people that has shown me kindness. One of the first ones in my class besides Iruka-sensei.” Tsunade knew how hard it was for Naruto to grow up in a Village that hated him. And the reason wasn’t his fault. “You do realize that you have come a ways since then. You have Konohamaru, Haku, Sasuke, Sakura, Kakashi, plus me, Shizune, and the pervert.” He laughed at her name for Ero-Sennin. “I know.” Naruto said. 

She ruffled his hair and gave him a hug. “So what you working on?” She asked. “Storage seals. I was thinking I could make some scrolls up for the exams so we didn’t have to worry about all the gear we might need.” Tsunade seemed impressed. “So you are going to make these up for you and your team?” Naruto was back studying his scroll again. “That is the plan. I figure Ero-Sennin taught me enough about the seals to make what I need.” He taken to the sealing arts like a fish to water. It was one of the things he excelled at. His grades weren’t the greatest in the academy, but with hard work and a lot of late nights he passed. He had to learn the shadow clone jutsu from Lord Third which is why he also knew the shadow shuriken jutsu as well. Hiruzen Sarutobi had taken back his spot as Hokage after Minato (Naruto’s father) had died saving the village from the Nine Tails. Minato had wanted the Village to look on Naruto as a hero for containing the demon. A few did, most didn’t. Naruto call Hiruzen Jiji-sama, that was because he looked upon him as a grandfather. Naruto knew about his parents, but was not allowed to talk to anyone about them. The sad fact was Naruto knew the power of secrets. They kept him alive this long. “Well don’t stay up to late. You and Haku have more training tomorrow, also there might be a few v.i.p.s that may be visiting soon.” She got up and headed out of his room. “Good night Naruto.” He looked up at her. “Night mom.” 

The next morning. Naruto was up, showered and ready to start his day. After breakfast he was to train on chakra control, which meant tree climbing and water walking. The water walking was more fun when he could get Kiba or Sasuke to spar him while doing it. Then it was off to practice with his sias. He used sais cause unlike the sword or staff, they fit his style better. Plus he could disarm an opponent with them or break their blade. He quickly went through the chakra control exercises. With luck Kiba had shown up and challenged him. They spared on the surface of the hot springs drawing attention. After a while they stopped, Kiba had to meet his team at the training grounds, and Naruto had to get home for his training with Shizune. She was a gifted swordsmen in her own right. Naruto enjoyed his training with his adopted sister. (Shizune was not adopted by Tsunade. Naruto just thinks of her that way.)

“You ready Naruto?” Shizune took her stance. Naruto smiled and twirled his sai in his hands. “Ready when you are sis. I will try to go easy on you this time.” Shizune just smiled and lunged forward. The sound of steel on steel could be heard coming from the open space of the garden area. They practiced out there cause the last time they had almost destroyed the practice room. To give Naruto credit, he could hold his own against her. Their training times had given Shizune a reason to keep her skills sharp and improve them more. She had backed away from him producing three shurikens and throwing them at him followed a few sembon that she could spit from her mouth. He deflected the first attack but the second was another story. One of the sembon had found it’s mark and the toxin on it began to numb his left arm. “Crap! this is not good!” He thought to himself. He tried to shake off the effects even with the Nine Tails, it was going to take a bit. “I am on it Kit. It is going to take a bit though.” Kurama said into his mind. Naruto had to hold off Shizune while the toxin was filtered out of his system. “You teach that trick to Sakura yet?” Naruto said gritting his teeth. “Shizune smiled. “I might. After Haku trains her in the use of sembon.” In truth he should have realizes that she would do that. He had seen it plenty of times before. 

“You are starting to slow.” She said with a evil smile. “If I didn’t have that damn toxin of yours in me, I wouldn’t be.” he spat back.  
“This coming from one of the genin that survived two battles with the Demon of the Hidden Mist. I thought you were tougher than that Naruto.” Her voice was kind of sing, songy.  
“Ha! She has got you there.” Naruto heard in his mind. “Just get the stuff out of my system!” He yelled at his tenent. “Boy. If this is all it takes for you to lose it, then you have no hope of passing those exams.” Kurama loved pushing Naruto’s buttons. This had made him fight back harder. “I have to find away to turn this around.” He was trying to keep her at bay. He was jumping, weaving, dodging. Nothing was working. He started to get feeling back into his arm. A smile came to his face. “Damn that Fox!” Shizune said with a bit of steel in her voice. Naruto smiled and made a hand sign. “Shadow Clone Jutsu!” He yelled out and another Naruto puffed into existence. It quickly dived for the for the fallen sai, tossing it to the original, just before Shizune’s katana sliced through it. Catching it quickly Naruto went back on the offencive. “Not my fault I heal quick.” He said. They continued their match for about another twenty minutes before Naruto disarmed her and place a sai against her throat. “You almost had me there sis. That was a dirty trick.” Naruto pulled his sai away from her neck. “Have to keep you on your toes. The exams are not a picnic you know.” She said with a bit anger. He bowed his head panting trying to catch his breath. “I know, but I will have back up. Here I don’t.” She looked at him. “There might be times that you won’t have your team to back you up. Then you will have to rely on your own skills. Plus your team will need you to be on top of your game as well.” Naruto sat on the ground. “Now you are sounding like mom. She gets on me all the time.” Shizune walked over and picked up her katana. “That is because she cares about you. She has found happiness after she lost so much. If she lost you.” Shizune got real quiet. “Just be careful out there. I don’t want lose my little brother.” Naruto knew that they both cared for him. His life had been good, other then most of the villagers hating him. “Do not dwell on what you can not change kit. If your deeds do not change their hearts, nothing will.” Kurama knew that he wanted to be expected by the villagers. His dream was to be Hokage like his father. “Well I had better clean up and get lunch for us.” Shizune returned her Katana back to it’s scabbard. She moved inside. “You had better clean up and rest a bit before Master Jiraiya gets back from the Hyuga compound.” He nodded and gathered his things and headed to his room to clean up, then he would have lunch and rest under large tree in the garden. 

Jiraiya was setting in Lord Hiashi study. They were drinking tea and talking. Hiashi sets his tea on the desk in front of him. “What is your godson’s intentions with my daughter?” Jiraiya almost choked on his tea. Gathering himself. “I know he cares for her a great deal. I don’t not think you have anything to worry about. Naruto is honorable, he would never hurt Hinata intentionally.” Hiashi closed his eyes in relief. “Forgive me Sensei. I can see the influence Naruto has on her. She has excelled in her training. I can tell how important he is to her.” Taking a drink and then continuing. “Also that bracer he made for her. I would not have expected that kind of work from someone so young.” Jiraiya was filled with a sense of pride. “Yes, he has taken to the sealing arts quite well. He is much like his mother and father in that respect.” Hiashi nodded in agreement.  
“I have been getting complaints from the elders about letting Hinata have a friendship with Naruto. They see him as what he holds not who he is. Her mother and I both agree that he is a good influence on her.” Hiashi thought for a minute. “I may have to make a request of you, depending on how things go in the next few weeks.” Jiraiya looked surprise but not completely. “You only need ask Hiashi.” Hiashi smiled. He knew his old sensei would not let him down. They continued to talk about the upcoming exams and other matters. Before long they bowed to each other and parted ways at the main gate to the compound. “Do you think he will help us?” Hiashi’s wife asked. He watched his sensei walk down the road. “He will. The elders are getting out of hand. They are destroying this clan with their lust for power and wealth. Once everything is in place I will fulfill my pledge to my brother.”


	2. New Beginnings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It is one week until the Chunin Exams.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok. Sorry this took so long to update. My work secdual has me flipped to where I sleep during the day and working during the night. I don't have time to write as much as I used to, but most of this story is pretty much done so... Anyway enjoy. Please let me know what you think.

One week until the Chunin Exams.  
Naruto had got the summoning jutsu down for the most part. He could summon small to medium size toads. The larger one took more out him and were harder for him to summon. He more than likely wouldn’t need the larger toads in the exams anyway. He had also finished the storage scrolls he wanted to make. His mother had bought him ninja gear for the exams. He needed new anyway, his were starting to ware.

Kakashi had called Team Seven together at their usual meeting spot on the bridge. Naruto and Haku met Sasuke and Sakura there, but they would have to wait a bit for Kakashi to show. 

Sasuke looked at Naruto. “What happened to you. You lose a bet with your mom or something?”  
Naruto was a little upset about what Sasuke had said. “No. And what is wrong with a change now and then.” Naruto was wearing black cargo type pants, dark red t-shirt, black vest with orange Uzumaki swirl on the back, his nin-boots and black leather bracers with storage seals. Sakura seemed impressed that he owned clothes other than track pants and the jacket he always wore. Sasuke just laugh at his discomfort. Naruto looked at Sasuke. “Well I guess you don’t want these then.” He pulled out of his back pouch six scrolls. “I got tons of scrolls dope.” Sasuke waved him off. “These aren’t regular scrolls jerk these are storage scrolls. I made them to use during the exams. One for food, one for gear and one for emergency supplies.” Naruto smiled at his accomplishment. He handed each of them three scrolls. Haku already had his. Sasuke looked at the scrolls. “You made these Naruto?” Naruto smiled. “Ya, been working them in my free time. Ero-Sennin has been training me in the sealing arts. Nothing too crazy, no explosive tags or anything like that.” Sasuke smiled. “Impressive dope, thanks.” 

They awaited on the bridge for Kakashi-sensei to show up. An hour or two was not out of the ordinary. Haku was helping Sakura with use of sembon, she was improving. Naruto sat on the bridge, his feet dangling over the side. He didn’t get a lot of down time recently, so he was taking it now. Sasuke was just leaning up against the railing, head down eyes closed. This is the part they hated when dealing with their sensei, his inability to be on time. 

About the end of hour two, there was a puff of smoke and Kakashi appeared. “Sorry guys. I got lost on the path of life and……” “SHUT UP!! YOU'RE LATE!!!” Screamed Naruto and Sakura. Kakashi sweat dropped and hopped down from where they were standing. “So glad to see you guys haven't changed much. You have been trained individually for the most part, but part of the exam will deal with you working as a team as well.’ Kakashi started walking toward the practice field. “So I thought the four of you might want to try the bell test again.” He held up two bells. He pointed at Naruto and worked his way toward Sakura at the other end. “You three already know how this works. This time the losing side buys lunch. Now remember you have until one o’clock to get these bells from me. I don’t care how you do it, but come at me with the intent to kill otherwise you will not get near them.” Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura understood. Haku was a little hesitant, but got the idea. “Ok let’s get this going.” He tied the bells to his belt. “And Start!” with that Kakashi disappeared into a puff of smoke. 

Team 7 began to move as a group. “We have to find him. He won’t be pulling any punches with us this time.” Sasuke said as they moved. “If that is the case we need to split into two teams. That way we can cover more ground.” Haku added. They all nodded in agreement. “Naruto you go with Haku. Sakura and I will team up. If one team finds him, move him toward the other team. Naruto send out some shadow clones to scout.” They split and Naruto sent out his scouts. It didn’t take long for the clones to find Kakashi. Haku noticed when Naruto became distant looking. “Found him! This way!” Naruto said, as he changed direction. He sent one of his clones to tell Sasuke and Sakura his location and hoped they had something laying in wait for him. 

Kakashi sensed two targets heading in his direction, no make that five. Two could be real and the other three could be shadow clones, at this distance, and with Naruto ability with the Shadow Clone Jutsu there was no way to tell for sure. He decided to move away from them. “I had better move fast.” He thought to himself. Of course they could be making him go that way, but he didn’t sense anything in the direction he was heading in. He prepared just in case there was someone lying in wait for him. He sped through the trees. Until he realise he walked right into a trap. “Cherry Blossom Blizzard!” he heard Sakura yell out. His vision was clouded with cherry blossoms. “Genjutsu! When did she learn this?” Kakashi mind flashed back to a moment when he saw Sakura talking to Kurenai. “Release!” he quickly dispelled it, but it was too late. As Kakashi was airborne and distracted. Sasuke made his move. Coming in behind him, Kakashi felt two fingers against his back. Then the kicks and punch came. As the last one was delivered. “Lion’s Barrage!” Sasuke called out sending Kakashi crashing to the ground. He slammed into the ground hard! “That got him!” Sasuke said. And then he puffed into a log. “Dammit! A Substitution!” Kakashi appeared behind Sasuke. “Almost got me there. but almost isn’t good enough.” They began their taijutsu battle. 

Naruto and Haku arrived. Naruto quickly acted. Having his shadow clones backup Sasuke. “Be ready to break away!” a Naruto clone said to Sasuke. The real Naruto pulled out a shuriken. “NOW SASUKE!” Naruto yelled throwing the shuriken, then flipping through hand signs. Sasuke and Sakura cleared out and the clones pressed the attack. “Shadow Shuriken Jutsu!” Naruto called out. Soon his one shuriken became fifty. “Damn! this is going to hurt!” Kakashi thought. He pulled out a kunai and deflected as many as he could. A few made it through. He was hurt but not too bad, but it slowed him down. “Your team work is still pretty good, but you are not getting these bells, and I am going to enjoy the free lunch.” Kakashi smiled under his mask. “Oh, Ya!” Naruto yelled. He bit his thumb and flipped through some more hand signs. “Summoning Jutsu!” He called out. A toad the size of Naruto appeared in a cloud of smoke. It was armored and armed with a sword. “Your orders Lord Naruto.” The toad spoke. “Gamatatsu. Attack Kakashi-sensei. Distract him so we can get those bells.” Naruto ordered the toad. It jumped to attack Kakashi. “Damn! When did you learn that?” Sasuke and Sakura said, surprised. Naruto smiled. “So Lord Jiraiya has taught you more on that jutsu?” Haku said waiting for an opening. Kakashi was doing everything in his power to keep the toad at bay. “This is tougher than I thought.” Kakashi’s brain was going a mile a minute. “Ice Style! Ice Stocks!” Haku Shouted. Ice gathered around Kakashi’s wrists and feet to hold him in place. Gamatatsu stopped a blow that was headed for Kakashi’s face. Sasuke and Sakura grabbed the bells. Kakashi’s head sank. “ You got me.” He said. Haku dispelled the ice stocks and Naruto thanked and dismissed his toad. 

As they were headed away from the restaurant they had lunch at. They were talking about the upcoming exams and what they thought they could expect. Naruto told them what he had heard from Shizune. There was three parts: Some sort of test, (most likely written), a survival challenge, and then (If they made it through all of that) a one on one tournament. This was not completely unexpected. The way the exams were set up would eliminate any weaker teams, leaving only the best. The last part would eliminate weaker individuals. Naruto and Sasuke wanted to face each other in the last round, neither wanted to face Haku after the first time they had fought him. Haku looked at it as a way to test his abilities more, Sakura hoped she would make it to the last round. After that she would have to see. Sasuke seemed to sense her concern. “You will do fine.” He told her. Naruto smiled at her. “Mom and Shizune’s training will get you through, and you have us to help you as well. We are a team after all.” She smiled at her teammates. 

“Hey! What the hell!” They heard someone yell. Sakura looked around. “That sounds like Ino!” Naruto opened up his senses. “This way!” He pointed down the road a ways toward a wooded area. When they arrived, Ino was on the ground,standing over her was a guy dressed all in black, with a cat eared hat and mummy on his back, and a blond girl leaning against a tree with a giant fan on her back. “You should watch where you’re going girl.” The cat eared mummy guy said. “What do you mean?!” Ino yelled. “You bumped into me!” The blond girl with the fan looked bored. “Kankuro. Why don’t you just drop it? We are not here to pick a fight.” He looked over at the blond. “I hate not getting treated with respect Temari.” “If you want respect. You should treat others with it as well!” Naruto was standing in between Kankuro and Ino. “Well. This village must be full of blond wimps.” Kankuro went to throw a punch at Naruto. Naruto blocked it and grabbed his arm sent him to the ground hard. Holding him there in an arm lock. Temari went to move to help Kankuro, but Haku appeared out of nowhere. “I would stay out of this if I were you.” She stared at him, but made no movement. Sakura was at Ino side helping her up. From up in a tree. “Your headbands are different. You are not from this village. State your name, village and what you are doing here?” Sasuke said looking down on them from his vantage point. “We are Sand Ninja from Suna. We are here for the Chunin Exams.” Came a calm voice from above Sasuke. He looked up to a redheaded boy with a giant gourd on his back. “Temari, Kankuro what are you doing?” Kankuro started to sweat. “Just talking in the sites Gaara. Nothing more.” “Let go of my brother. He will take no further action.” Gaara said to Naruto. Naruto let him up.”I am sorry for their actions.” Garra added. Kankuro stood up and looked at Naruto, rubbing his arm. “See you around blondie.” Naruto stared at him saying nothing. As the Sand Ninja left. Sakura looked at Ino, checking her over. “You ok?” she said. “Ya, I’m fine. Thanks guys.” Naruto’s eyes never moved from where the Sand ninja had left. “I would stay as far from that red head as you can Kit.” Kurama told him in his mindscape. “Why is that?” Naruto answered back. “I am pretty sure that he holds One Tail Shukaku Kit.” Naruto looked surprised by this. “Just stay as far away from him as you can. He maybe calm now but that can change.”Naruto made a note of what he was told. “Oi Dope! You take a blow to the head or something?” Naruto focused back into reality to see Sasuke staring at him. All but Huka were staring as well. “I’m fine. Just thinking is all.” Sasuke, Sakura, and Ino didn’t know about Kurama. They just figured when he withdrew into his mind like this, he was just spacing off. “So that is just some of what is in store for us huh?” Naruto said to the others. “Ya. Can’t wait.” Sasuke replied. “Well we had better get Ino home.” Sakura said. “Me and Sasuke will take her.” Sakura added. Ino nodded still shocked that Naruto of all people stepped in harm’s way to help her. Sakura pulled her toward her house and Sasuke followed. Haku and Naruto headed toward their home as well. 

When they were far enough away from anyone. “So what did Kurama have to say?” Haku asked. Naruto looked over at him. “He is not sure. but he thinks that that guy Gaara is like me.”  
This came as a bit of a shock to Haku. “You mean he is a jinchuriki host?” Naruto nodded yes. “He warned me to steer clear of him. He is not stable I guess.” Haku took note of this. “I guess the danger level of these exams just went up.” Naruto agreed. Naruto and Haku walked the rest of the way home in silence. When they reached the gate to the house. “When are you going to tell the others about what you are Naruto?” Naruto stopped, head hanging low. “I know I am going to have to sometime. I am just worried they will look at me different or be scared of me like most people are.” Haku put his hand on his shoulder. “I think if you are honest with them they will accept you as I have.” Naruto looked at him. His eyes filled with worry and sadness. “I know. It means a lot that you do accept me, even though you have seen what the power can do first hand.” Haku just smiled. “Come on. Lady Tsunade and Shizune will be wondering where we are.”

Most of the rest of the week was filled with meeting Lords and Ladies that came to the village to see the exams. Naruto and Haku hated this part, but because Tsunade and Jiraiya were two of the legendary three ninja of Konoha and Tsunade being the granddaughter of the First Hokage, it was to be accepted. The one saving grace of this was that Hinata was at the dinner as well. She was the daughter of Lord and Lady Hyuga. She was escorted by Naruto to the dinner. Most of the Rookie Nine were there as well. Kiba, Shino, Choji, Ino, Shikamaru and even Sasuke who had brought Sakura with him and his Mother beings they were the last surviving Uchihas. Most of the rich civilians that were at the event just stared hate and whispered upon seeing Naruto with the Hyuga heir. It bothered Naruto, not because they hated him, he could live with that. But their hate of him and what he was affected Hinata that was another matter. She laid a hand on Naruto’s arm drawing his attention toward her. She smiled, telling him she didn’t care what others thought of her with him. She was happy and that is all that mattered. They talked, were introduced to some Lords, ate dinner. Most of the younger guests got bored of the politics, all but Shikamaru who had been challenged by some of the lords to a game of shogi before they left. This is also when they had their second run in with the two of the three Sand Ninja they had run into earlier. “Well I never would have guessed that you would be the son and student of two of the legendary three ninja of Konoha blondie.” Naruto heard the voice of Kankuro. Naruto turned around to see him with his sister Temari. “I figured the eldest son of the Kazekage would know how to conduct himself in allied village.” Kankuro looked over at Hinata. “Hey there. Whats a pretty thing like you doing with this loser?” Hinata moved behind Naruto. “Leave her alone! Your beef is with me. Or have you forgotten the taste of dirt after I put you down for what you did to Ino?” Kankuro looked around as some of the other younger Leaf Ninja were moving towards them. “Look, Naruto is it? I am just trying to be friendly is all. We can settle this during the exams.” Naruto looked over at Sasuke and Haku who had gotten closer incase something happened. “Sure. Just make sure you make it to the main event, and pray your luck holds out to let me and you get paired against each other.” Kankuro smiled. “Well your friends are starting to look a little unfriendly. Come on Temari.” With that they left. Naruto turned to Hinata. “Sorry for that Hina.” She looked at him. “It is fine Naruto. I take it you had trouble with him before.” Naruto sighed. “Ya, he was pushing around Ino a couple of days ago. My team and I were on our way home from lunch after training. We stopped him and his brother and sister.” Hinata smiled. “I am glad you were there to help her Naruto.” Naruto smiled his hand moving to the back of his neck. “Ya. I would do the same for you or anyone.” The rest of the evening was uneventful. Naruto said goodbye to Hinata and his friends and headed home with his mom, Jiraiya and Haku. On the way Jiraiya decided to ask Naruto something. “So I see you had a little problem with the Kazekage’s eldest son?” Tsunade looked at Naruto. “So what happened?” Naruto sighed and retold what had happened the time before and at the dinner. Tsunade smiled. “Jumping to the rescue of pretty girls at your age. I think you have been hanging around the Pervert too long. Getting romantic ideas in your head.” Naruto blushed. “Mom! You know I don’t like seeing people pick on others. Besides he is a jerk.”   
Jiraiya and Tsunade smiled. “I know. Just be careful, we can’t have you and the Kazekage’s son beating the crap out of each other. Besides you might get your shot in the exams.” Tsunade said. Naruto hoped so.


	3. New Beginnings. Chapter 3.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is chapter 3. I see that some of you like my story and someone commented, Thank you for that. Anyway on with the Chunin Exams.

The morning of the Exams. Naruto and Haku were making sure their gear was ready and then headed down for breakfast. Shizune had made a good breakfast for them. After eating and saying goodbye they headed to meet the rest of their team on the Academy roof and then head to the exams from there. When they showed Sasuke and Sakura were already there. “Hey guys. Everyone ready?” Naruto asked. They all nodded. “Oh! I almost forgot.” Naruto dug into his pouch on his back. “Mom wanted me to give you this Sakura.” He handed her a first aid kit. She took it and checked it. “Tell her thanks for me.” Sakura stored it away. Sasuke motioned for them to go. “Let’s move.” They all jumped off the roof and headed to the building to start the exams.

Walking into the building, they headed to the what they thought was the third floor. They stopped in front of room 301. Then Sakura noticed something was off. She looked around and realized they needed to go one floor up still. Tapping Sasuke on the shoulder. “This is the wrong floor and room.” Sasuke looked around activating his sharingan, she was right. “This is the wrong floor. This is a genjutsu.” Everyone looked at the two guys standing in front of the door. “No fair! You cheated with your bloodline trait.” One of the chunin said. “Ya. You think you’re so tough and cool with your eyes.” They both moved toward Sasuke. Naruto stepped up next to his team mate. The one on the left went for Sasuke the other for Naruto. Everyone else but the two chunin and Sasuke and Naruto cleared the area. Naruto looked over at Sasuke and nodded. The chunin wasted no time went after what they considered easy targets, only to find how wrong they were. Sasuke grabbed the arm of his attacker, twisting and applying pressure to the upturned palm. Before kicking twice, once in the gut then next the face sending his opponent to the ground hard. Naruto moved quickly, his movements throwing his opponent off. Then delivering three quick blows to the opponent’s chest then one to his head. The chunin landed in a heap on the ground, leaning next to the wall. “Fine! You pass this part. Better hurry though.” Each chunin gather chakra and disappeared in a puff of smoke. Sasuke quickly motioned for his other teammates to follow. They almost made their way to the next floor when they were stopped by someone in a green spandex and orange leg warmers. “Listen we don’t have time for this. Move or we will make you.” Sasuke activated his eyes. “Make time! I am Rock Lee. I wish to fight Sasuke Uchiha.” Naruto sighed. “What is this? Look we have some place to be. Wait to see if you face each other in the finals.” Lee looked over at Naruto. “I want to test my skills against the might of the Uchiha Clan. Do you accept Sasuke?” Naruto was beyond annoyed at this point. He started moving toward Lee. “Look out of the wayyy….” Before he could finish Lee hand blocked his hand out of the way and dropped down sweeping Naruto’s legs from out underneath, sending spinning across the floor and into a wall. “Fine. You were warned.” Sasuke went at Lee. Lee’s speed and style were too much for Sasuke to deal with. Plus there was nothing for him to copy, he could only anticipate his attacks and that was impossible at this speed. “Dammit! What the hell! I can’t figure this guy out.” Sasuke mind was racing trying to keep up. “Surprised? I am using nothing but taijutsu. There is nothing for your sharingan to copy.” Before Sasuke could think, Lee went at him. Kicking him under the chin, sending him into the air. Lee quickly matched his flight. “This ends now.” White bandages snake out from Lee’s arms and start to entangle Sasuke. Naruto, Sakura and Haku look on helpless.  Out of nowhere a pinwheel flies between the two combatants, pinning the bandage to the back wall.  “YOU LITTLE FOOL!!”  a man dressed just like Lee appears.  Sakura moves to catch Sasuke as he comes crashing to the floor. “Guy Sensei! I am sorry…..” He was cut short by a smack to the head.  “I told you never to use that move. It is only a last resort.” Lee nurses the lump on his head. “I know. I just wanted to test my abilities against the best.” Guy looked at his student. “Yes, but you should save it for the exams. Now for your punishment..”

It was about that time that Team Seven decided it was best to head out and not stick around for this. Guy watched them as they left. “So those are Kakashi’s students. I wonder how they will fair?” He thought to himself. Team Seven just collectively severed at the site of a grown man in green spandex and orange leg warmers. After they were away from Guy and Lee. “You ok Sasuke?” Sakura asked. He looked uninjured for the most part. “Ya. Mainly my pride is all that got hurt. I thought Naruto taijutsu was hard to figure out.” Naruto agreed. Lee had put him down without much effort. As they walked to the door to begin the exams, they saw Kakashi waiting for them. “Glad you guys made it. Pass this door your future awaits.” He looked at all of his students. “I am glad you all decided to take the exams. Especially you Sakura.” She was surprised at this. “Why is that Sensei?”  Kakashi looked at her. “Out of all of Team Seven, you have made the biggest change. Gone is the fangirl that chased after Sasuke. You have taken control of your life for the better. And you did it yourself. I am sure however you do in the exams, Lady Tsunade will be proud of you. I know I am, and that goes for the rest of you I am proud to have had you as my students.” With that Kakashi stepped aside and motioned toward the door. Team Seven looked at each other and opened the door and headed inside.

 Elsewhere in the village. Tsunade looked out the window of her office. She was going over paperwork for hospital. She was the head Med-nin and that meant paperwork, and lots of it. But today she was more distracted as she was worried about Naruto and his team.  “They should be there about now.” An all too familiar voice broke the silence. She looked over to see Jiraiya smiling at her. “Yep and he doesn’t need me worrying about him so much.” She looked at her desk. “I know you would worry about him that much anyway. You did a great job raising him.” She looked at him. “You helped a little you know.” Jiraiya took a seat in front of her desk. “Not as much as I would have liked. My spy network keeps me busy. Also other things. “He laughed. She just stared at him not amused. “We all have our duties. Mine is here, yours is wherever you wonder when you are not gracing my doorstep.” She looked back out the window. “Don’t worry. He is as ready as we could make him. His team is with him, he’ll be fine. Minato and Kushina would be proud of the job you did raising him.” She knew he was right. There was just something different about today, like something on the wind that made her uneasy. “I think I am going to get some air. Maybe go see the old man.” She got up to leave. “Mind if I tag along? Not much to do until we hear about the end of the second part.” She looked back at him. “Sure. I will let Shizune know where we are headed.” 

 Back at the exam. Naruto noticed that all of the Rookie Nine were here. Hinata and her team, Ino and her’s, and Team Seven. There was also the three Sand Nin, and Lee and his team, which included Hinata’s cousin Neji. Naruto wanted nothing more than to pay him back for all the misery he had given her. “Come on dope. There will be time to pound the smirk off his face later.” Sasuke guided him over to where their classmates were gathering. “Well if it isn’t my favorite punching bag.” Kiba gave Naruto a toothy grin. “If I remember right the last time I beat you. Dog breath.” Naruto and Kiba were rivals just like Naruto and Sasuke. Hinata moved closer to Naruto. “I am glad you made it.” He looked at her. “Glad you are here as well Hina.” She smiled at her nickname. “Shino. You helping keep Kiba on his leash?” Naruto asked without taking his eyes off Hinata. “I find a rolled up newspaper works best.” Shino replied dryly. “Hey! Not funny Shino!” Kiba growled. As Naruto was talking to Team Eight. Sakura was talking to Ino and her team. “Thanks Sakura, Sasuke. I can’t thank you guys enough for helping me out.” Ino said. “Think nothing of it Ino.” Sakura told her. Shikamaru looked over at the Sand ninja. “That’s them huh.”  “Ya. The guy with the mummy thing on his back was the one that was giving Ino a hard time.” Sasuke replied. Him and Shikamaru were not close friends, but they were at least civil to each other. “I would watch the redhead as well. He got up behind me without me knowing.” Naruto noticed Sasuke talking to Shikamaru. “I would stear clear of him guys.” Naruto put in.  They all looked at him. “Why is that?” Choji asked. “Just trust me on this. He is bad news.” Haku understood. The others took note, but just kind of passed it off. Little did Naruto know Hinata also knew his secret. Some of the Hyuga Elders told her about Naruto housing the Nine Tails in an attempt to stir her away from him. It backfired on them, if anything, it made her care for him more. She now understood why he was hated so much. 

“You guys might want to keep it down a little.” A white haired teen walked up wearing a Leaf Village headband. They all turned to look at him. “Sorry. Names Kabuto. I take it this your first time in these exams? Don’t worry I am a friend.” They all seemed to be a little relived. “Hey. Your Lady Tsunade’s son.” Kabuto looked toward Naruto. “I am. What of it?” Naruto replied. “She is a bit of an idol of mine. I have been studying as a med - nin.” Naruto was used to his mother’s fans. “So I take it you have been through the exams before?” Sasuke asked. “Ya. This is my seventh time. So if you need advice I could help you.” Kabuto pulled out a deck of cards. “These are my Nin-cards. I have information about almost everyone here.” Sasuke looked surprised. “Do you have anything on a Rock Lee and Gaara of the Sand?” He asked. Kabuto just smirked pulling two cards out of the deck. “I have used chakra to write the info I have on to the cards only I can decode them. Let’s see first we will go with Rock Lee. Taijutsu is impressive, Genjutsu and Ninjutsu are nonexistent. Mission are 30 D rank, 10 C rank.” Putting the card away. “Now for Gaara. Not much on him. Missions are 10 D rank, 20 C rank and 5 B rank. Impressive most Genin don’t have that good a record.” Kabuto put his cards away. “Most of the Hidden Villages in the Elemental Nations have sent their best Genin here for the exams. Even the new comer village The Hidden Sound. No one knows much about them.” As he was finishing talking. A Sound Ninja came out of nowhere, attacking Kabuto. Kabuto dodged the attack but his glasses cracked and he doubled over in pain. Bring up some of his lunch.  Naruto stepped in front of Hinata to protect her and Sasuke and Sakura went to Kabuto’s aid. “You seemed to have some holes in your information about us. Allow me to fill you in. We Sound Ninja will not be taken lightly. We may be new but we are the future.” The masked Sound Ninja said. “We will prove that here in these exams.” 

 The sound of a door being slammed open. “Alright kiddies settle down or I will start failing people now.” All eyes in the room were on a large man standing in front of some Chunin Leaf Ninja. He was wearing a black trench coat and a leaf bandana covering his bald head. “ I am Ibiki Morino your Proctor for this part of the Chunin Exams. Take your seats now so we can get started.” The presents of the man was enough to get all the Genin to obey.  He was an imposing man that had three large scars on his face. “Now this part will be a written test. As soon as I finish handing out the tests I will explain the rules.” Naruto knew he was sunk. From beside him. “Lets try to do our best Naruto.” Hinata had been assigned the seat next to him. Elsewhere in the room killing intent was being directed at him. “You are on your own kit.”Kumara said in his mind trying not to laugh at the situation that Naruto was in . “Thanks a lot!” Naruto thought back. He focused back into the real world still hearing Kumara laughing.  “Now the rules are as follows. Each of you will start off with 10 points, for each question you get wrong you lose one point. Anyone caught cheating will lose two points. That is what these other gentlemen are here for, they will be watching you carefully. Also if one of your team mates loses all their points the whole team fails.”  Naruto really was panicking now. He knew by the intense killing intent coming from Sasuke and Sakura that he was in it deep. Sakura knew that she could answer the questions and was pretty sure Sasuke could figure out a way to cheat without getting caught. But Naruto there was no way he would be able to answer the questions or cheat without getting caught. Sasuke also knew this. He was trying to figure out a way to get Naruto to pass when he felt something cold by his feet. He looked down and saw an ice mirror with Haku holding a piece of paper. It read. I will help Naruto. Sasuke nodded back that he got the message and the ice mirror disappeared. Sasuke thought to himself. “That is one problem taken care off. Now I have to hope that we all make it through this part without getting caught.”  
Hinata could see that Naruto was getting more and more nervous. She had no problem answering the question that even most Jonin had trouble with. She figured Neji would be using his Byakugan to get the answers he needed. She said quietly to Naruto. “You can look at my answers if you want to.” Naruto was not surprised that she would want to help him but at the same time he didn’t want her to get caught. Then he felt something cold be his feet. It was an ice mirror with Haku holding a piece of paper. It read. “I have you covered just copy my answers. I have let the other two know and I have been keeping an eye on the other proctors. We are fine so far. Just keep your cool.” Naruto nodded. Looking over at Hinata. “Thank you Hina, but I don’t want you getting caught because of me.” She was a little disappointed, but glad that he put her first. Naruto started copying from Haku when a kunai went flying by his head. “Number 22 you are done. You and your team may get up and leave.” came from one of the proctors. Naruto realized how close he had came to blowing the whole thing there. When it came time for the tenth and final question some of the teams had been eliminated so far. “Ok. It is time for the tenth question, but first there are some special rules for this one. If you choose to answer it and you fail, you and your team will be banned from taking the Chunin Exams ever again.” This caused an uproar in the room. “What?!” Temari shouted out. “That is not fair there are people here that have taken the exams more than once!” Ibiki smiled. “That is true. You just lucked out, and got me as your proctor. My test, my rules. “ There was some more complaining. “I will give you an out though. If you stop now and don’t answer the tenth question you may do so and try again next year.” This got the attention of a few ninja that decided they would rather take their chances next year. Naruto was about to raise his hand and then slammed it back on to the table. “I don’t quit, and I don’t run away. I will stay a Genin if I have to, and figure out another way to become Hokage!” Ibiki smiled “An interesting one he his.” He thought. “Fine anymore takers?” “Ninety-one of them left. hmm..”  Ibiki thought to himself. “Fine then, for those of you that are still here. You pass this part.” Ibiki declared. “What?!” came the response. “What about the tenth question? Kankuro said. Ibiki smiled. “You just answered it.” They still all looked kind of dumbfounded. “I will explain. Suppose you are given a mission to break into an enemy stronghold and retrieve a scroll that contained information your village needed. You have no knowledge of the number of ninja in the stronghold or their abilities. Do you take the easy way out and turn down the mission to protect yourself and your comrades? No you go ahead with the mission, knowing that you and your team may die in the process. That is what is like for a Chunin.” They seem to understand. they really didn’t like the answer he gave, but they understood. 

About this time a black bundle came crashing through the window. When it landed kunai shot and unfurled it to reveal a small woman in a purple skirt and tan jacket and a mesh shirt underneath. “Hello there kiddies. I am  Anko Mitarashi I will be your Proctor for the next part of the Chunin Exams!!” They all kind of just stared at her. Ibiki leaned down to talk to her. “Your kind of early Anko.” She looked a little disappointed. “This many left? You getting soft Ibiki?”  Ibiki just frowned. “No, we just have a good crop of Genin this year is all.” Anko looked at him unconvinced. “Well I will weed out the weak with the next test. Alright kiddies follow me to the survival test!” 

“Now before the fun starts you will have to sign this waiver and hand it in at the booth behind me.” Sasuke seemed worried about this. “Why do we need to sign this?” Anko looked at him a crazy smile on her face. “Glad you asked. This is so we get none of the blame and a war doesn’t start over you kiddies dying on this test.” Anko looked around to see if anyone else had any questions. Anko had lead them outside and to area outside of a circular fenced in area. There were signs everywhere that read: Danger! and Keep Out!. “This Boys and Girls is the Forty-fourth training ground, or as we like to call it the Forest of Death!” Naruto was not impressed. “Big deal. Can we just get on with it?” Anko produced a kunai throwing it at Naruto, grazing his cheek. Out of nowhere she appeared behind him. “Little boys like you get killed in places like that. And your mommy won’t be here to keep you safe either.” She quickly licked some blood off his cheek. Making everyone freak. “I believe you dropped this.” Anko quickly pulled another kunai. Before she was about to strike she noticed that it one of the grass ninja. “Thank you Grass Ninja, but next time don’t sneak up behind. Unless you want to die that is.” The Grass Ninja did not seem fazed at all. “Got some blood thirsty ones this year, this should be fun.” She thought to herself. Anko moved away from Naruto and went back to see if anyone else had something to say. “After you fill out your waivers, head to the booth and turn them in. Then each team will be given one of two scrolls. Either a Heaven or Earth scroll.” She held up the two scrolls. “There are thirty teams, so half of you will have a heaven scroll and the others an earth scroll. The point is to get both scrolls and then head to the tower in the middle. You will have five days to do it in.” This came as a shock to most. “Five days!? What will we do for food and water?” Anko smiled. “There is plenty to eat in there, and a river runs through the middle for fresh water. Just make sure you are on the top end of the food chain. There are some nasties in there believe me.” “Ok. Sign your waivers and get your scrolls and let's get this party started!” 

Each of the teams signed their waivers and turned them in and got there scrolls. Before Team Seven could take their turn, Naruto felt something on his arm. He turned to see Hinata looking at him with worry in her eyes. He smiled at her. “It will be fine Hina. I will see you at the tower.” She looked a little relieved. “I am going to hold you to that. You be careful in there.” He smiled at her and kissed her on the forehead. “Same to you Hina. Now you worry about you and your team.” She blushed at the kiss and hugged him. She said her goodbye and went to her assigned gate. “Come on dope, get your head in the game.” Sasuke told him. “Ya, ya. Don’t worry about me. You keep your head in the game as well. Jerk.” Naruto followed his team into the booth got their scroll and headed to their gate. Unlike the other teams, Team Seven had two things that made them attractive targets in this test. They had four members to their group and they were rookies. This made them keep their guard up.  When the gates opened all the teams headed in as fast as they could. 

  Team Eight was walking along. “So everyone is heading toward the tower in the middle huh?” Kiba said. Above them in the trees was another team laying in wait. Akamaru started to growl. “What already!?” Kiba said excitedly. Team Eight specialized in tracking. It was hard to get the drop on them and the would be attackers were about to find out. “Easy pickings. I told you this would work.” One of the ninja above them said to his team mates. About that time one of them felt something slimy fall on him and attach itself. “WHAT THE!!” He cried out. As more of the slimy things fell on the attackers. “Leaf jumping leeches live in the trees and jump down to attack their prey.” Shino said calmly. “After a five minutes of them feeding you will die.” Hinata taken aback by the site. Kiba just smiled, searching the downed ninjas. “We are in luck! They had a heaven scroll just what we needed!” Kiba put it away in his pouch. “Now let's head to the tower. Before we run into anymore teams.” Shino added coolly. Outside Anko could hear the a scream. “What already? This year is going to be fun.”  

   Team Seven was working there way through the forest. When Naruto had to take a leak. “Be right back have to pee.” Told his team. He quickly  disappeared into the brush. When he came back out after he finished. Sasuke attacked him. “Ok what did you do with the real Naruto!” He yelled at the Naruto on the ground. “Sasuke! What are you…” Haku stopped Sakura from moving further ahead. “No he is right. The scratch is gone and his shuriken holster is on the wrong side.” The fake Naruto on the ground just smiled. “So, you figured it out huh.” He dropped the transformation jutsu. He was a Hidden Rain Ninja. “ Don’t worry about your friend. I am sure my team has dealt with him by now.” “SHADOW SHURIKEN JUTSU!!” was heard from off to one side as fifty shurikens nailed the Rain Ninja.  Naruto popped out of the bushes rubbing the back of his head. “That will teach you to hit a guy when he is down!!” Naruto said to the Rain Ninja. Two more Rain Nin dropped down out of the trees. One went to his teammate the other covered them, throwing a kunai at Sasuke. Sasuke acted quickly, deflecting the attack downward. He quickly stepped on the kunai gripping it with chakra and kicking out sending it flying back fast at the one that throw it. It sliced the first targets upper arm and implanted itself in the second rain-nin shoulder. Haku followed  with a few senbon finishing off their foes. Sasuke quickly turned on Naruto. “What was the Jutsu you used against Kakashi-Sensei during the last bell test?”  Naruto looked at Sasuke. “Summoning jutsu.” He answered. Sasuke relaxed. “It's Naruto.” He said. Sasuke went to check the fallen ninja. Sakura went up to Naruto and smacked him on the head. “You need to be more careful!” Naruto looked at her and rubbed his head. “Ow! That was the same spot! I am glad mom didn’t teach that chakra strength thing she does.” Sakura held her palm to the wound. I soothing blue glow appeared. “This should help. Just be more careful, I don’t want to have that conversation with your mom if you get killed.” Naruto was still upset. “Ya, ya. Just cause you are her student now doesn’t mean you get to nag me like she does.” Sasuke finished his search. “Well that was a lot of work for nothing.” He held up a heaven scroll. They all seemed to be disappointed.

 “So what do I owe the pleasure getting a visit from my former students.” Lord Third addressed Tsunade and Jiraiya. “Sensei.” Tsunade bowed to him. “Please you two sit, it has been too long since we last talked.” The Third knew this was not completely a social visit. He offered them tea, they expected. Looking at Tsunade. “I assume you are worried about Naruto?” She blew on her tea and took a sip. “Is it that obvious?” She smiled. “You don’t raise a child for thirteen years and not worry about them.” The Third said with a bit of a laugh. Tsunade sighed. “I am worried about not just him, but also worried about his team. Haku is also a part of my family and then there is Sakura who has become my student. And then of course I share Miko’s concern for Sasuke.” “I am glad that you worry for our children as much as your own Lady Tsunade.” They looked at the door to see Sakura’s Father, Kizashi Haruno next Lady Miko Uchiha. “Thank you for taking on Sakura as a student.” Kizashi added with a bow. “The pleasure is mine Kizashi. She has promise as a great medical specialist. You should be proud.” Kizashi smiled. “Also Lady Miko, your son is a big driving force in Naruto’s development. Their rivalry is something to watch.” She bowed. “I have seen their rivalry. And at times it worries me. Sasuke is like his father reaching to far to fast and with what happened..” Everyone in the room knew about the Uchiha Massacre. Also the effect it had on Sasuke. He had developed a hatred of his older brother Itachi. “I understand your concerns Lady Miko. Kakashi has kept a close eye on Sasuke.” Lord Third added. “Please join us.” They did. They talked about their children and how their development had gone and funny stories about them. Most of Lord Third’s stories were out of date because his children were grown. 

“We need to come up with a way to identify each other, in case that happens again.” Sasuke said. They were walking down a tail keeping a lookout for any enemy teams. “A code word, or phrase maybe.” Sakura added. “That might work.” Sasuke said. So they made up a phrase that they each memorized. 

About and hour or so later. Naruto stopped and looked around. “Naruto..?” Haku asked. “Everyone Move!!” Naruto yelled out. As they all jumped out of the way. The path filled with needles. As they regrouped, they each recited the code phrase. Then Sasuke punched Naruto hard. “What did you do that for Sasuke?!” Sakura shouted. Sasuke headed towards the fake Naruto. “Do you think Naruto could remember the code phrase?” Haku also knew that Naruto would not be able to remember a complicated phrase like the one they had come up with.  Elsewhere close by Naruto had his own problems. “That has to be the biggest snake I have ever seen. I officially hate this place.” Naruto thought to himself. “This is not good Kit. I have a bad feeling and that snake is not natural. Keep your guard up.” Kumara said in Naruto’s mind. 

Naruto was looking for a way to get past the snake, but it was too late. The snake lunged forward and swallowed him whole. “Damn! This is not how I wanted to go out.” Naruto thought to himself. “That might work. Kit remember what happened when you ate too much ramen that one time?” Naruto knew what Kumara was talking about. He made a hand sign and, “Multi-Shadow Clone Jutsu!” Naruto started multiplying until the snake exploded from the pressure. He landed on his feet covered in snake blood and gore. “Need to get back to my team.” Naruto said as he ran back to where he last was. 

The fake Naruto started to smile. “I guess I can’t fool those eyes can I ?” The amount of killing intent coming from the figure that changed in front of them caused their knees to give out. He took on the form of the Grass Ninja they saw before the test started. The three Genin lost control of their bowls and throw up, each had a vision of their death flash into their minds. “You see your death, don’t you?” The Grass Ninja said. She called a giant snake to her side. She patted its head like you would a beloved pet. Pulling out a kunai. “I think I will take my time with you three, and then take your scroll.” She said with a large amount of malice and joy in her voice. Sasuke managed to move his body enough to talk. “Let us live and I will give you our scroll.” The fear in his eyes was still there, he trembling uncontrollably. She looked at him. “Wise move little mouse. I guess my pets will have to do with the one mouse they already had. HEHE.” The venom and malice were still there in her voice. It increased the pressure of her presents.  “Here. Take it!” Sasuke pulled a heaven scroll out and started to toss it to her. It was quickly snatched up by Naruto. “I can’t believe you would fold that easily! You are not the Sasuke I know!” Sasuke looked up at him. “You fool! She will kill us, Just give her the scroll!” At this time Haku was regaining his senses. He willed himself to move and got between the Grass Ninja and Sasuke. “Sasuke! Snap out of it, you have faced Master Zabuza and lived!” He stared at Haku’s back. He was right this was a test nothing more. He could not fail if he had any hope of killing the man who destroyed his clan and brought his family so much pain. Besides if the dope was not afraid, then why was he. “Naruto. Protect Sakura, me and Haku have this.” The Grass Ninja smiled. “I guess I will play after all.” Her snake shot toward Naruto while she went after Sasuke and Haku. “Ice Style: Ice Needles!” Haku called out sending dozens of ice senbon sailing toward the Grass Ninja. It slowed her down a little. Enough time for Sasuke to ready his attack. “Fire Style: Dragon Fire Jutsu!” He called out sending a clone of fire at the Grass-nin. She screamed out as it hit her. Meanwhile Naruto was dealing with another snake. He drew his sais to help him. He was running and dodging try to keep the snake away from Sakura.  The snake then decided to go after an easier meal. It went straight for Sakura. “Crap! Got to move!” Naruto panicked. But then he felt a power like he felt in the Land of Waves. Kumara was now aiding him. Naruto quickly cleared the distance and made it in time to stop the snake in it’s tracks.  

Sakura looked at him eyes filled with fear and shook. Naruto had started to take on an animal like appearance. His whisker marks were more defined, he had elongated fangs and his irises were red with black slits. He had the snake stopped both of his sais buried into the the snake’s mouth. He looked at her. “Sakura I need you….argh! To run!” And she did.  Sasuke came to Naruto’s aid. “Naruto! Move!” He yelled. coming from the air he flipped through more hand signs. “Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu!” A large ball of fire came down on the snake sending it back from where it was summoned.  As Naruto got in front of Sakura to protect her Huka appeared at her side. “Do not worry. Naruto will not harm you.” She seemed to kind of understand. “Don’t worry Sakura.” Naruto’s voice more gruff than usual. “I will explain later.” 

“Oh this is good!” Came a voice from the ground. It had changed. It was deeper more male. “Not only do I find what I am after, but I also find the vessel for the Nine Tails and the last of the great Mist Village ice users.” They all looked at the person that was standing before them. His face and clothes were burnt. It looked like he was wearing the other face like a mask. “Kukukuku! I see your eyes are just as good as his. Maybe even better. I think I will give you a parting gift.” Before Sasuke could act the man’s head took off like a snake striking at it’s prey. Naruto was now in One Tail mode. He quickly covered the distance smacking his head away with a chakra powered punch. As Naruto’s demon chakra flared it attracted the attention of two others. One a Sand Ninja that had just killed three Rain-nin in the most gruesome way possible and the other a Cloud Ninja. “Did you just feel that Matatabi?” The female Cloud Ninja said in her mind. “Yes I did. I think one of my kin is having some fun Kitten. Let’s go see who it is.” They leapt away from their teams moving toward the demonic chakra.


	4. New Beginnings Chapter 4.

The snake man recovered but was hurt pretty badly by Naruto. “I guess I will have to deal with you first then.” “Watch yourself Kit. This guy is unreal. The evil coming off of him is unlike anything I have encountered before.”Kumara warned. Just then a flaming mouse slammed into Snakeman. It exploded sending Naruto flying into the arms of a female Cloud Ninja. She landed near his team. “We need to get out of here! I wasn’t the only one to sense that chakra burst!” Just as she finished something else came crashing through the forest. Gaara the redhead Sand-Nin from the week before, appeared and he looked at Naruto. “Mother wants blood! Mother wants your blood!” He pointed a crazed figure at Naruto. “Oh crap. It is my crazy brother. We have to get out of here Kit the chakra I gave you will not last long against him.” Kumara said.

The Snakeman looked over at the new comer. “Begone worm these mice are mine.” Gaara turned to the Snakeman and attacked him. Sand began to cover the Snakeman. “Fire Style: Mouse Hairball!” The female Cloud Ninja launched another mouse shaped fireball at Gaara and Snakeman. This time it exploded into smaller fireballs hitting both targets. Allowing Team Seven and the Cloud Ninja to escape.

When they landed. Naruto’s One-tail cloak faded. And then he passed out. The Cloud Ninja found some natural cover to lay Naruto down and make him comfortable. Sakura and Sasuke stared at her. “My name is Yugito Nii. I am from the Hidden Cloud. I mean you no harm.” Haku was the first to speak. “Thank you for your assistance.” He said bowing to her. Yugito smiled. “I figure this little one was something special. Just how special I will leave for him to say.” Sakura looked at her. “You know what happened to Naruto?” Yugito looked at her she could see the fear in her eyes as she glanced over at Naruto. “Yes I do. And trust me when I say that he meant you no harm. Just make him comfortable and when he wakes he may tell you what you want to know.” Sasuke was stand offish. Sakura checked Naruto over and started healing some of his wounds. Haku and Yugito went over to Sasuke. He noticed them and started to speak. “I knew this was going to be a challenge, but I didn’t count on any of this! Those guys could have killed us with ease and Naruto and you were the only ones that could stand a chance.” Yugito sighed. “The snake guy I know nothing about the other guy with the sand I can tell you that you will want to steer clear of him.” It was the same warning Naruto had given him. Just then Team Eight crashed through the brush placing everyone on alert. Haku stopped them from attacking. They all looked like they had just seen a ghost. “T-t-that guy that Naruto told use about we saw him do….” Kiba trailed off. Hinata looked at the female Cloud Ninja and the rest of Team Seven. She looked worried about something else. “W-where’s Naruto?” She said. Haku pointed to the area covered by tree roots and brush. She quickly moved see him laying on the ground out cold. “What happened Sakura?” She asked. Sakura looked up at her. “We got attacked by a giant snake and these two crazy guys. We were lucky to get out of there alive.” Hinata moved to the other side of Naruto and held his hand. She looked down at him. Worry in her expressions. Sakura looked from Hinata back to Naruto. “You really care about him don’t you?” Sakura said. Hinata didn’t even take her eyes off him. “I do. He is the reason I have come this far.” 

Shino walked up to where Hinata was. “We need to get going to the tower.” He said. “His team will take care of him.” She placed a hand on his forehead and then got up to leave. “I will watch over him. Don’t worry.” Hinata smiled at Sakura. Then headed out with her team. After a while Naruto woke up and looked around. “Sorry I was out for so long.” Naruto said. “Hey it is that the lady that helped us?” He asked. Yugito looked down at him. “So which one are you?” She asked. Naruto realize that she was like him. “Nine.” He replied. “Two.” She said. They both seemed to space out for a bit. “Kumara is that you?” Matatabi asked. “Matatabi? It has been a while.” Kumara replied. “Tell me about. I figured you would be the last of us Tailed Beasts that would be sealed away. I am glad you found someone willing to work with you.” Kumara sighed. “He is not the brightest ninja I have ever met, but he has potential.” Matatabi laughed. “Took me a while to get my Kitten into shape, but she got there.” The two Tailed Beast talked for a bit longer before they allowed their host to have their bodies back. Yugito smiled. “Well I had better get going. I think you guys have a lot to talk about.” She lept into the air and was gone. 

Naruto looked at Sasuke and Sakura. “Well I guess I owe you guys an explanation about what happen to me.” They both looked at him. “What was that Naruto?” Sakura asked. “Do you guys remember the Nine Tails attack about thirteen year ago?” They both just looked at him. “Ya of course. Everyone knows of that.”Sasuke said. “Well the Fourth did not kill the Nine Tails. He sealed him into a newborn child. That child was me.” Naruto replied. They seemed shocked. It did explain why the villagers hated him. “Well you stopped whatever that snake freak had in store for me. So you and the Fox are cool with me.” Sasuke looked at Sakura. She seemed to be mulling it over. There was still some fear and worry in her eyes. Naruto sighed. “I will understand if you don’t want to be near me anymore Sakura.” She looked at him in surprise. “No! That is not it. We have been through alot together as a team. I wouldn’t be where I am at if it wasn’t for you guys.” Her expression turned to sadness. “I just feel sorry for the way I treated you back in the academy.” Naruto looked at her. He was relieved. He smiled at her. “Don’t feel guilty about that. I forgave most of that stuff along time ago.” Naruto was glad his teammates were on his side. ”Now the only people that know about this totally is Mom, Shizune, Ero-Sennin, Haku, Kakashi and the Old Man. It is important that you keep it a secret.” They all agreed. Sakura realized something. “Wait a minute. If it is a secret, it has to be the worst kept one. Other than than Ninja, the whole village pretty much hate you.” Naruto lowered his head. “Ya. I know, and until recently I didn’t know why they hated me. But you have nothing to fear from me or Kumara.” They looked at him. “Kumara?” They both said. Naruto smiled. “Ya, that is his name.” They seem to understand then. Sasuke looked around. “Well it is getting late and it is only the second day. We should get some rest and then start out early tomorrow.” 

They set up watches and readied their camp. Naruto’s storage scrolls came in handy. The had fresh water and food to eat. Granted it was rice and some dried fish and a few vegetables, but heated over a fire, at least it was warm. After they ate, they put out the fire and started watches. Naruto and Sasuke were first and then Haku and Sakura . In the early part of the next morning Sakura noticed something. I little squirrel came running out of a bush. She watched it until it got too close then she scared it off with a kunai. From inside the bush. “Well I guess that didn’t work as well we thought it would.” Said Dosu. The rest of his team watched. “But they have a trap set about where she throw that kunai. See where the grass is a different color.” Said Zaku. Dosu watched as it looked like Sakura was about to fall asleep. “Now is the time. Move!” He ordered. They all three jumped out and seem to take Sakura and Haku by surprise. “Send Sasuke out. We have come for him.” Dosu yelled. “What makes you think we will do that?” Haku replied. “Like I said, Send Sasuke out. We care nothing for the rest of you. Don’t make us do this the hard way.” Dosu said back. By this time Naruto and Sasuke were starting to stir. Sasuke looked at Sakura. “What is going on?” He looked at the team coming toward them. “What do you want?” He said rudely. “Our orders are to take you out before you can make to the next round. So come on out and face your fate.” Sasuke just laughed. “I have my team with me. What makes you think they will stand by while you try to kill me?” Dosu sighed. “Ok I guess it is the hard way then.” Team Dosu began moving toward them they avoided the the place where Sakura threw her Kunai, but that was a mistake. As they got close enough she cut a wire that was holding up a giant log that came crashing down on the enemy. It caught everyone but Sakura by surprise. “When did you set that up?” Sasuke asked. Sakura just smiled. “Last night while you were sleeping.” She replied. 

“Dammit! Where did that come from and why Sasuke even up moving around.” Dosu thought to himself “Something is not right here.” He said looking at his teammates. “Than Team Seven was in action. Naruto ran up the middle while Sasuke and Haku flanked left and right. The log exploded sending debris everywhere. Naruto launched a shuriken, flipping through hand signs. which made the single shuriken into about forty, sending the enemy into even more chaos. Haku activated his Demonic Ice Mirrors jutsu surrounding Dosu and his team. “Dammit!” Dosu cursed. “We give up!” Dosu pulled out the scroll he had and set it on the ground, backing away. “Take the scroll as a peace offering. Just let us go.” Zaku was having none of it. “Dosu you coward! What the….” About that time Haku appeared in a mirror close to Zaku. Zaku raised his arms. “Slicing Sound Wave!” He yelled out. The wave of air and sound hit the mirror with Haku in it but did nothing. Haku smiled. “You should have listened to your friend.” Sendon hit Zaku in the neck and shoulders causing him to fall to the ground. “Now. What was that deal you wanted to make?” Sasuke asked from outside of the dome of mirrors. “Let us go and we will give you our scroll and leave you in peace.” Dous said. Sasuke thought it over. “Ok. Haku let them out, but give them only one way out.” Haku opened a passage in the mirrors so that they could only leave through the top. Dous grabbed Zaku, him and Kin leaped into the air and were gone. Sasuke retrieved the scroll they left and they were in luck it was the one they needed and earth scroll. They quickly packed up their camp and headed to the tower. 

“Anko!” A Leaf Jonin landed in front of her. “What is it? I am trying to enjoy some lunch.” The Jonin looked at her worry in his eyes and features. “We have a problem.” Anko looked even more annoyed. “Fine… Show me.” The Jonin turned. “This way.” They lept through the air. After a bit they landed next to some other Leaf Ninja. “What’s going on?” Anko asked. “We found them a bit ago.” The Chunin pointed to the three dead ninja. “Whoa!! Glad I skipped those last dumplings.” Another Jonin handed here the ID’s that were found on the bodies. Looking them over. “Roll them over.” As they did she noticed that their faces were gone. “Dammit! Inform Lord Hokage and send Anbu to the Forest of Death. If I am right the dead are going to start to pile up.” She quickly leaped away. “That is his jutsu! Orochimaru is here! Now! What could he be after!” She thought to herself. 

“Lord Hokage!” A Leaf Jonin appeared in the Hokage’s office. He was still talking to Tsunade and Jiraiya. “Yes, what is going on?” The Jonin reported. “Sir. Anko believes that Orochimaru has infiltrated the exams.” Jiraiya and Tsunade stood up quickly. “Calm yourselves. I am sure that they are fine.” He stood and calmly walked around his desk. “Take us to the tower now and send an Anbu squad to find Anko. If I know her she has gone after him.” The Third moved out the door and out of the Hokage tower. Followed closely by his Anbu guards and his two former students. 

Anko quickly moved through the Forest of Death, looking for her former teacher. She landed on a branch. “Dammit! Where the hell is that bastard!” “Is that anyway to talk about your old teacher?” Her head quickly turns as he forms out of the tree. “Hello, Anko.” She leaps back. “Striking Shadow Snake!” She yells out. He quickly stops the attack with his own. “Are you still hurt over me abandoning you.” He said. Malice dripping from his words. She quickly pulls a kunai. “You left me to die in that place! I was your student! I followed you as you ran from the village!” She charges him. Quickly pinning him the tree. “I am going to stop you here and now!” Use one hand she makes some hand signs. “You would doom us both?” She answers him with a crazy smile. “Twin Snake Sacrifice Jutsu!” As it starts to take effect. “See you in hell sensei.” She calmly says, ready to meet her fate. “I don’t think so.” He says as he turns into mud. Panic overtakes her. He forms out of the branch they were fighting on. “Don’t worry. I need you to deliver a message for me. Make sure no one interrupts the exams. I have some promising followers, and I want to see how they fair. “ He gets closer to her. “I also have found something interesting.” He smiles. “Please relay that to Lord Hokage for me.” All she sees before passing out is his evil smile.

Anko awakens in the tower’s med area. Lady Tsunade healing her. The look of worry present on her face. “Bastard left me live.” Anko says weakly. “Try not to rush things. What were you thinking taking him on yourself.” Tsunade lectures. Anko smiles. “I am the only one besides you, Lord Third and the Jiraiya that know him.” Tsunade lowers her head and exhales. “Ask Jiraiya what happened the last time he fought Orochimaru.” Anko pulls herself up into a setting position. Steadying herself as a wave of dizziness tries to overtake her. “He is after Sasuke isn’t he?” Lord Third asks. “That would be my guess as well.” Anko answers. “So we just need to hope that he didn’t get what he wanted.” Kakashi appears next Jiraiya. “Well I am sure that they should be here soon. When they arrive we will have to observe Sasuke and see if he put the curse mark on him.” Jiraiya added. Lord Third stared out the window of the tower. “We will let the exams continue. And see what he has in store for us.” Not all in the room agreed with his decision. But his word was final. Tsunade’s thoughts kept going back to Naruto and his team. Wishing they would appear so she could make sure he was alive. 

They had one more battle before they reached the tower. At the tower they looked for the door that corresponded to the gate that they had went through at the start. “Well this is it. I think we made pretty good time, considering that it is the middle of the third day.” Sasuke said. They opened the doors and walked inside. They were in a large room. There was a sign on the wall about training and the body and the mind, heaven and earth. As they seemed to be thinking it through, Haku figured out the answer. “I think we should open the scrolls now.” He said. They looked at him and realized that it made sense. They had reached the objective. They pulled out one heaven and earth scroll. Haku had one and Sasuke the other. “Here goes.”Sasuke said and they opened them. Naruto’s eye’s open wide. “That is a summing seal!” They quickly dropped them and backed away. As the two scrolls crossed each other on the floor, they began to smoke and something was raising out of them. “Hey guys. Not bad timing you made it in about three days.” Team Seven was surprised to see Iruka Umino standing before them. “Well I guess I should do my part and tell you that you have passed the second part of the exams.” He said. They all collectively smiled. “Sense you have some time left before the deadline you should rest and ready yourself for the next part.” He turned and lead them through another set of doors on the opposite side of the room. There they were met by some others. Lady Tsunade, Jiraiya and Kakashi were waiting for them. “Mom? What are you guys doing here?” Naruto asked. Tsunade just smiled. “Can’t I worry about you? You are still my son.” She ran over and hugged him. Checking him over. She also did the same for all of them. Jiraiya looked at them. “Well we need to get you guys rested and fed.” He motioned for them to follow. They all walked into a room with tables and some beds. Jiraiya shut the door and locked it. He walked into the middle of the room and placed a privacy seal, activating it. “That should keep out any unwanted ears.” He pulled out another scroll larger than most. Unrolled it on the table. Pumping chakra into it, there appeared fresh fruits, vegetables, meats and bread. Team Seven began eating. “ We need to know if there was anything weird that happened out there?” Kakashi asked. Naruto figured that was what the privacy seal was for. “Ran into this snake freak guy.” Naruto said. “Ya, he seemed fixated on me for some reason.” Sasuke added. The adults in the room all looked at each other. “So he is here.” Tsunade said. She looked over Sasuke’s neck not seeing any curse mark. She sighed in relief. “So he failed huh?” She asked. “Ya, Naruto stopped him.” Tsunade looked at him in surprise. Naruto wanted to disappear into the bench he was setting on. “Sorry Mom, but they kind of know about my secret.” She looked at all of them. “So that would be how you stopped him?” Sasuke came to Naruto’s defence. “If he hadn’t used Kumara’s power who knows what might have happened.” She was surprised that he also knew the Nine Tail’s name as well. “You all realize that Naruto’s condition is a S ranked secret?” She said. Team Seven looked at each other. “Ya. They know that it is a secret.” Said Naruto. “And they are cool with it.” All three of the Sensei were happy that this would not cause anymore problems in the future. They continued talking and eating then they allowed them to wander around the tower a bit. Naruto was surprised when he was ambushed by a very happy Hinata. She hugged the breath out of him. “Hinata! Can’t breath!” She let go. “Sorry.” She said, her face was red. “Told you I would see you here didn’t I?” He asked. “I know, but the last time I saw you out there you were unconscious. What happened?” He looked at her. He could see the worry in her eyes. “It was after a fight with some Grass Ninja.” He said. It wasn’t the whole truth, and she knew it. “I know you are holding something back.” She told him. “Damn! Those eyes of hers.” He thought to himself. “Ok. Let’s talk somewhere more private.” 

He took her back to the room they were staying in. Naruto knew how to activate the privacy seal Jiraiya had left there. There was no one else in the room. “Hina there is something I should tell you, and if you hate me after I tell you, I understand.” He looked into her eyes. They were filled with worry. “Do you remember the……” She stopped him with a kiss. “I know about the Nine Tails, and I could never hate you for that.” He seemed shocked and happy all at the same time. “How?” Was all he could get out. “The Elders told me to get me to stop hanging around .” Naruto kind of figured that if anyone in the Hyuga Clan hated him it was them. “I am glad that you can see past that. I was so worried you would hate me because of my condition.” She smiled at him. “You supported me when they did not. You have always been there for me. I want to do the same for you in return.” He wanted to do back flips. How could someone so beautiful and perfect love him. “Thank you Hinata. You have no idea how much that means to me.” They held each other, enjoying each other company. Then they went back out to see if any other of their friends and classmates had made it in yet. 

Out of the teams that had entered the Forest of death only about half made it to the tower by the fifth day. All of the Rookie nine and Team Guy had made it. They were all gathered in a large open room. They were lined up at easy in front of their Jonin instructors, Lord Third and the two Legendary Ninja of the Leaf. Lord Third began to address them. “It is good to see so many teams have made it this far. These Exams are used to gauge the strength of each Villages military power. They take the place of the wars of the past and help you to better understand your role in this world. With that I would like to turn this over to your Proctor.” A man that looked kind of sickly stepped forward. “Thank you Lord Hokage. I am sorry to inform you that there will be an elimination round to bring the number going into the next round down to the very best Genin.” They all looked at each other. “But, that is not fair!” Said Tenten. “We all have worked hard to get this far.” Hayate Gekko understood their anger. “I know, but we have a lot of Lords and heads of clans here to watch the exams and we wouldn’t want to waste their time.” It seemed like a crappy answer, but it was how it worked out. “If any of you wish to drop out, now would be the time to do it.” Hayate added. “I am sorry, but I am spent.” Kabuto raised his hand. “Fine then. Anyone else?” There was no one else. “Then let us begin.” Hayate turned his attention to a large screen on the wall. It activated and began running through names until it came to two. Sasuke Uchiha and Yoroi Akado. Sasuke was pleased that he was up first. Naruto looked over at him. “You had better win if you hope to face me in the final round.” Sasuke smiled. “Don’t worry dope. You had better hope you make it as well.” Naruto smiled. “Don’t worry, just make sure you have some fight left for me.” Naruto felt himself getting pulled away by Sakura. “Come on you. Good luck Sasuke!” She pulled Naruto up to the second story catwalk. 

As the two combatants stared at each other, Hayate stepped to the middle. “Are you both ready?” They both noded. “Begin!” He jumped out of the way. “Yoroi made a few hand signs and Sasuke activated his sharingan. Yoroi hands started to glow with chakra. Sasuke could see the flow of it. Yoroi attacked. He throw a punch at Sasuke, he only had time to block it. As he did he could feel his own chakra drain away. He quickly backhanded him away. “Can’t let him get to close. He will drain away my chakra and then I am finished.” Sasuke thought. “So you figured it out.” Said Yoroi. Sasuke smiled. “Ya. Nice trick but you got to catch me first.” Sasuke was fast, not crazy fast, but he could evade this guy. He quickly set up what he was going for. He remembered what Lee had pulled on him and decided to use that. He found his opening and slid under Yoroi’s swing, kicking him up into the air. He quickly followed after him. That was about as far as the coping went the rest was all Sasuke. He landed a series of hits followed by a devastating heel drop. “Lion's Barrage!” He yelled out sending Yoroi into the floor hard. It was over. “Winner! Sasuke Uchiha.” Hayate announced. He could hear the cheering from his teammates as he made his way to the catwalk. “You didn’t have to end it so quickly.” Naruto said. “Sorry dope. Didn’t want you waiting too long.” Sasuke replied. 

The next match came and went. Shino had beaten his opponent, Zaku Abumi of the Hidden Sound. It was rather gruesome site as Shino’s insects plugged the ports in Zaku’s arms causing them to burst. The next match was the one that Naruto was a little scared of. Hinata was up against Kankuro of the Hidden Sand. Kankuro was a bit of a jerk and Naruto wanted a piece of him. There was also her cousin, Neji. He had started in on the mind games with Hinata. Telling her that she was not fit to be a ninja. That she was the pampered heir to the main house of the Hyuga Clan. That she should just give up and walk away so she would not embarrass their family. Naruto was pissed to say the least. Looking over at Neji. The killing intent coming off of him was something to behold. “What gives you the right to tell her what she can and cannot be!” Naruto spat at him. Neji just looked at him and smiled. “And you. What would you know. You are nothing more than the son of a legend, trying to be more than you can be.” Naruto went to move toward Neji, but Sasuke stopped him. “Out of my way! This guy needs proved wrong!” Sasuke looked at Naruto. “Then settle it in a match or in the finals, Not here.” Naruto still didn’t care he was going to take Neji a part. Then he felt a hand on his arm. He looked over to see Hinata. “Let it go Naruto. I don’t care what he thinks.” She told him. “But Hina, he…..” He couldn’t finish. The look of steel in her eyes told him everything. “Ok. But if I see him in the finals I’ll prove my point there.” Hinata moved past them and down to the floor to meet her opponent.

On the ground level. Kankuro just smiled. “So, I was hoping to get a another shot at the loud mouth blonde up there. But his girlfriend will do I guess.” Hinata said nothing. She was focused on the match. She activated her Byakugan. Taking her stance she focused on the Kankuro and the bundle he was holding. They both seemed to have a chakra network, then she noticed something. There seemed to be small threads of chakra going between them. She would have to be cautious. The match was started and Hinata moved. She went for a strike at what she was thinking was the person. She hit several times, but they had little effect. Until she felt a pain in her arm. Looking at her arm she saw a knife and a wooden arm. “Fooled you.” Came a voice from the bundle. As Kankuro unwrapped himself. The glowing chakra strings coming from his figure tips. Hinata quickly jumped back. Taking a stance again this time different. “Come on Hinata finish this fool!” She heard coming from Naruto on the catwalk. This made her more determined. Neji just laughed. “She is going to use that move. She will still fail.” He thought to himself. Back to the match. “Meet my friend, the Crow. You should know I have never been beaten yet.” Kankuro was all grim smiles and cockiness. Hinata charged him. “Eight Trigrams! Thirty-two palms!” She yelled out. As she struck. “Two palms. four palms, eight palms…” All thirty-two strikes landed before Kankuro could act. He dropped to the floor blood coming from his mouth and unable to move. “Winner Hinata Hyuga!” Naruto just about jumped over the railing. Luckly Haku and Sasuke were there to stop him. Hinata just smiled. She had won and proved Neji wrong, but then something felt off. She started to feel weak. “Dammit! that knife was poisoned!” She went to her knees. Naruto acted. He leapt over the railing and landed beside her. He was followed by his teammates and hers. Sakura pushed through the group. Checking her over. “She was poisoned.” Sakura looked at the wound on her arm. “Not much I can do. Get the med-techs in here!” Tsunade and Kurenai running up. “Move!” Tsunade ordered. They moved and Tsunade looked Hinata over quickly. Scoping her off the floor. “I am taking her to the infirmary.” Tsunade left with Kurenai in tow. Naruto felt completely helpless. “I know you want to protect her kit, but there will be times where you cannot. Let your mother do her work and worry about the exams.” Naruto knew that Kumara was right, but he still hated it. Plus she was in the hands of the best Medical-nin in the world. Jiraiya walked up next to him. “Come on kid. The next match is starting.” Naruto moved up the stairs to the catwalk. He passed by Neji. He just had a satisfied smile on his face. “I knew she would fail some how. Once a failure always a failure.” He put as much malice and hate as he could into those words. “THAT’S IT!!” Naruto lashed out at Neji, only to be stopped by Lee. “I know where you are coming from Naruto. Trust me I do, but a match or the finals is where this can be settled. If it is you that beats him fine, but I would like a shot as well.” Naruto looked at Lee. “Fine, in a match or the finals then.” Neji just smiled. “Make it to the finals you loser and I will gladly fight you.” Jiraiya motioned for Naruto to move on. Once back with his team. “Lady Tsunade will take care of her Naruto.” Sakura said, trying to comfort him. “Ya, dope she will be fine.” Sasuke added. Naruto just looked out at the next match. 

A few more matches came and went. Temari beat Tenten, The other one of Kabuto’s team lost to Yugito. The most exciting match was Lee vs. Gaara. Even with the Eight Gates, and the Lotus Gaara was too much for Lee to overcome. Lee did not give up though, which almost cost him his life if his sensei Might Gai hadn’t jumped in a blocked Gaara’s last attack. The Med-nin came out to collect Lee and were amazed that he had passed out from pain and exhaustion, but his body was still wanting to fight on. This broke Gai’s heart as he wanted Lee’s dreams to come true. Sakura and Ino fought each other to a draw. They both showed great heart and skill. Neji went up against one of the cloud ninja and destroyed him without one bit a mercy. The procter and Gai had to stop him from killing the cloud ninja when the match was called. There was some real bad blood there. Hinata had returned from the infirmary and was standing next to Naruto. She looked pale and sick, but the worst of it was gone. She leaned against him for comfort. He was glad she was fine. Haku had won his match as well. 

Now was Naruto’s turn. His opponent was Kiba. “All right! We will be in the finals for sure!” Akamaru barked in agreement. “Naruto was unfazed. He could take Kiba. “Got to go Hina. I will see you after I beat your teammate.” Hinata gave him a smile. Naruto and Kiba had been sparring for along time. As they both made it to the floor. “You ready to get your butt kicked?” Kiba asked Naruto. “Fat chance of that happening dog breath.” Naruto said back. “I haven’t showed you everything me and Akamaru can do.” With that Kiba quickly went on the offencive. Naruto knew that Kiba could not hold his own against him using Taijutsu. Naruto’s Uzumaki style was too good. “Now Akamaru!” Out of nowhere Akamaru slammed into Naruto’s knees sending him on his back. Kiba quickly jumped into the air to slam down on top of Naruto. “Shit!” He let out. Quickly rolling out of the way. Naruto flipped up to his feet. “Forgot about your little friend there.” Naruto made a hand sign, “I think I will add some help of my own. Shadow Clone Jutsu!” Where there was once one Naruto now there were six. The five clones attacked Kida. “Ah come on! No fair!” Kiba complained defending against the small platoon of Naruto’s. “Akamaru let's do it.” He tossed a food pill to the Ninja hound. Akamaru eat it and started to change. His once white coat was now a dark brown. “Naruto might be in trouble now.” Shino said. Sasuke looked over at him. “What are talking about Shino?” Shino looked over at him. “Just watch.” Sasuke looked back down at the fight. “Inuzuka Style Man/Beast Clone!” Kiba called out as Akamaru turned into clone of Kiba. “Inuzuka Style Taijutsu! Fang over Fang!” With that Kiba and Akamaru took off and spun, turning into a whirling mass of claws. They quickly chewed through Naruto’s Shadow Clones, and headed for the real one. Naruto quickly tossed two smoke bombs and quick created three more clones. One went back, two went to the left and right, with the real Naruto jumping into the air. Kiba and Akamaru quickly took out the clones. “Dammit! Where did he go!” Naruto while in the air pulled out a shuriken, throwing it. Flipping through hand signs. “Right here! Shadow Shuriken Jutsu!” The one shuriken turned into forty. Kiba had no time to react. “Damn you! That hurt!” Kiba and Akamaru looked like they had been put through their own jutsu. Kiba started to growl, he was not happy. “Fang over Fang!” This time they caught Naruto on the way down. He hit the ground hard, and slid five feet. He was bleeding from cuts. He slowly got to his feet. “Damn Kiba. That is some technique.” Naruto quickly made some more clones to put a buffer between him and Kiba. “Won’t do you any good. I can follow your scent anywhere.” Kiba and Akamaru took off again tearing through the clones he made. “Kit, I hope you packed the thing I told you to. Cause now would be a great time to use it.” Naruto knew what Kumara was talking about. He reached into his weapons pouch and pulled out a yellow smoke bomb. “That won’t help you. I can track you through the smoke.” Kiba said. Naruto just smiled. “This isn’t a smoke bomb.” With that he throw it down. When Kiba hit the cloud of stink, he lost all concentration. The smell was overpowering. “Augh!! Man!!” Kiba yelled. Akamaru had passed out from it. “Well this is Naruto after all. He was the class clown.” Kakashi added. Naruto quickly moved as Kiba started to get up. “Sorry about this. Kiba.” Naruto fist came below Kiba’s chin and sent him up and on to his back. He was out. “Winner! Naruto Uzumaki.” Med-techs came out and loaded Kiba onto a stretcher and one picked up Akamaru. As Kiba started to come to. He saw Naruto heading back up to the catwalk. “Well I guess it is back to training for me and Akamaru. Good fight Naruto.” 

As Naruto made his way to the catwalk. He was met by his team and a very upset mother. “Just look at you. “ He was healing faster then most. Hinata moved past all of them practically tackling him. “Ow! Careful Hina. I am still a little banged up.” He told her. She didn’t care. This part was over for them. Now they just had to watch the rest of the matches. They went by quickly and the winners were decided. They drew lots to see who would face who in the finals. It would be: Naruto vs. Neji, Hinata vs. Aoi Rokusho, Yugito vs. Haku, Sasuke vs. Gaara, Shikamaru vs. Temari, Dosu vs. Shino.

Kakashi took Team Seven back to the village to rest and heal up to be ready for more training for the finals. Hinata did not want to let Naruto out of her site, but she went with Kurenai and Shino to check on Kiba and Akamaru. Jiraiya and Tsunade stayed to finish any healing and other things that need taking care of. As they were walking down a hallway on their way out. “I sense your training in the Fox Brat.” A voice that neither of them had heard in sometime filled the area. “I was wondering when you would crawl out from under your rock.” Tsunade said. Anger and malice dripping from her words. “Go near my son or his team again and I will kill you!” She added pushing killing intent out toward her old teammate. Orochimaru just laughed. “Please Tsunade, we both know that you could not best me. I will not be denied my prize.” Jiraiya slipped into Sage mode. “I could end your life right here you snake!” Orochimaru just looked at him. “Jiraiya, are you still sore over the last time we fought?” A rasengan formed in his hand. “We will not let you near Sasuke!” Jiraiya charged Orochimaru. Rasengan making contact with it’s target. He went spinning through the air slamming into the far wall. “Curse you and the Fourth for that jutsu!” Orochimaru melded into the wall. “I will have the Uchiha! I will have his power and there is nothing anyone can do to stop me!” With that he was gone. 

Back in the village. “Welcome back Lady Hinata. Congratulations on making to the finals.” Koh said as she walked into her home. “Thank you Koh. Is Mother and Father around?” Hinata was tired and hoped that they would be pleased with her performance. “Yes they are in the garden.” Koh told her. She bowed to him and headed for the garden. As she walked out into the garden. Her mother was tending the flowers and herbs she loved growing. Her father was looking out at the koi pond, sitting on a stone bench drinking tea. She walked up to him bowing. “Father. I am home and pleased to report that I am to face Aoi Rokusho in the finals.” Her father smiled. “I had heard, it is all Koh will talk about. I am proud of you, so is your mother and sister.” Hinata was happy that her family was pleased with her. Her mother looked over at her. “You seem ill dear. We need to get you cleaned up and let you rest.” Hinata bowed to her mother. “I was hit by a poisoned blade. Don’t worry, Lady Tsunade treated the poison. I am just feeling the after effects.” Her mother walked up to her and motioned for her to follow to the bath house. 

Naruto, Sasuke and Haku were at the local hot springs. They were soaking the aches and pains away. “Can’t believe we made it through the first two parts of the exams.” Sasuke said. “Ya. Thanks Haku for covering my butt on the written part.” Naruto told him. Haku smiled. “What are friends for. Besides I knew there was no way you could answer any of those questions.” “OI!!” Naruto yelled out, with annoyed look on his face. Sasuke just laughs. “But seriously dope, what is your plan to take on Neji? I mean you can barely beat me.” Naruto looked even more annoyed. “I think Jiraiya is taking care of my training now. Maybe he will have some ideas.” Sasuke nodded. “I think Kakashi is handling mine. Mom knows some stuff about the sharingan, but she asked Kakashi to teach me. What about you Haku?” Haku smiled. “There is really no one to help me with the my Ice style, for the wind and water elements I can ask around.” Naruto and Sasuke both looked worried. “You could always ask mom or the old man. They might know someone.” Naruto said. Haku thought about it. “I suppose I could ask Lady Tsunade.” All three boys continued to talk and enjoy their down time.

Later on, Naruto was setting in the garden in his favorite spot, under a large tree reading a scroll. Jiraiya was finishing some last minute things and he wanted to take him on a small training trip a couple of days away from the village, to visit an old friend he said. Naruto had his doubts that Jiraiya would take his training seriously, but he promise to teach him something new, that had Naruto interested. He was still reading when he felt someone nearby. “I think you are about to have company kit.” Kumara told him. Not taking his eyes off the scroll. “Hello Ino. Can I help you with something.” He said. Ino was stunned. “How did you know it was me?” She asked. Naruto smiled. “Your perfume. Plus you always smell of flowers.” She blushed a little. “Well anyway, I was wondering if your Mom was in?” Naruto figured that what she was here for. “She is in her study with Sakura and Shizune. They are working on Sakura’s med-nin training.” Ino seemed to sink a little. “I can show you the way if you would like?” He told her. “Thank you.” She said. As they started toward the house. “I was wondering why you helped me that day?” Ino wasn’t one of Naruto’s best friends they got along ok, but that was about it. “Simple. I don’t like to see people hurting others.” He told her. “Besides, you are a friend and that is what friends do. They help each other.” Naruto surprised Ino with his answer. It made her smile. “So what were you studying?” Ino asked “A scroll on the Sealing Arts.” This made Ino look at him weird again. “Really? Never would have thought you would be the type to study that. You barely made it through the Academy.” Naruto shoulders sank. “Hey! I have grown a lot since then. Besides it is something that I am really into. I made those bracers I wear and the one Hinata wares as well.” Ino was taken aback. “You made that? I guess you have changed.” 

About that time a small toad puffed into existence on the counter in the kitchen. Ino screamed. “How the heck did that get in here!?” Naruto just kind of laughed. “Well I am the student of the Toad Sage of Mount Myoboku you get used to toads.” Naruto took the scroll from the toad and thanked him with a treat from his pocket. The toad quickly eat the treat and disappeared. “Man that is gross.” Ino shook. Making a sour face. “Really? I can’t say they are.” He told her. “They are just like Mom’s slugs, or Kakashi’s hounds. They can track, deliver messages, fight. Just about anything you or I can do.” Ino seemed to doubt what he was saying. They continued walking through the house. They soon came to the door to Tsunade’s study. Naruto knocked on the door. “Mom. Ino is here to see you.” He said. The door slid open. Tsunade looked down at Ino. “Hello Ino. Is there something I can do for you?” She asked. Ino could see Sakura standing at a table her hands on something that looked like a dead fish. She could see the blue glow coming from her hands. “Yes Lady Tsunade. I was wanting you to teach me medical ninjutsu.” Ino told her bowing in respect. Tsunade thought about it for a second. “What about your families jutsus? Are you sure you will have the time to devote to both?” Ino looked at her with a spark that both her and Naruto had not seen in her before. “I have talked it over with my father and he is ok with it as long as I am serious about it.” Tsunade looked at her with a smile. “Ok. I will have Shizune start teaching you the basics, but be warned there is a ton of study and you will have little time for much else. I hope you understand this.” The look of determination never left her eyes. “Yes ma’am I understand.” Naruto just smiled and went back to the garden to finish the scroll he had been reading. 

The next day. Hinata rose early and readied herself for the long day of training she would have with her father. She also needed to figure out a strategy against Aoi Rokusho and his jutsu. “ How do I defend myself against him?” During second part of the exams he had almost killed his opponent with poisoned senbon. That thought had been on her mind when she arrived at the table for breakfast. Her mother and father both looked at her. Her father spoke first. “What is troubling you my daughter?” This snapped Hinata out of her thoughts. “Sorry father. I was just thinking about my match with Aoi and what to do about it.” Her father was pleased that she was taking her match seriously. But frankly he didn’t have an idea of what to do either. “After you have breakfast we will start your training and maybe we can figure something out later.” Hinata smiled. It was good that he was going to help her with her training. 

Naruto was getting his bag packed for a couple of days travel with Jiraiya. The message he got yesterday told him what he needed to bring with him. Blank scrolls for working on seals, ink, brushes, the scroll he hadn’t finished reading yet, two set of his ninja clothes, his bracers. It was just basic stuff. He also packed his storage scrolls with instant ramen and snacks, also the survival gear he had sealed away, also his weapons. After he had finished he ate a quick breakfast and waited outside. About that time Konohamaru had decided to skip class today to ambush his rival and mentor. He worked his way around to the garden where he was waiting. Then when he was sure that Naruto was oblivious to his presents, he struke. “I have you now!” He yelled out. As his kick landed Naruto puffed into a log. Konohamaru looked around trying to figure out where his target went. “Shouldn’t you be in class right now?” He heard Naruto’s voice behind him. He quickly found himself on the ground and hogtied. Naruto looked down at him. “You know Iruka-sensei is going to blame me for you skipping class today.” Konohamaru looked up at his rival and mentor. “Oh come on Boss. You can’t turn me in. Besides I was testing my skills against yours. I almost had you.” Naruto sat down next to him. “I knew you were there. My senses have improved a lot.” Naruto sighed. “So you skipped school just for this? How are you going to be a great ninja if you don’t stay in class?” Konohamaru looked away from him. “Now you’re going to lecture me to huh?” Naruto could see some of himself in his young friend. “No I am not, because I hate that stuff as well. I get it from mom and Shizune all the time.” About that time Iruka appeared. “Thought I would find you here.” Naruto could tell that Iruka was not happy. He cut the rope holding Konohamaru. “Ya, he came here to try to ambush me again. He almost succeeded.” Iruka looked Konohamaru. “You shouldn’t be bothering Naruto! He has to ready himself for the finals!” He got up and dusted himself off, hanging his head. “I know. It’s just I don’t get to see Naruto that much anymore.” Naruto felt a little sorry for his self proclaimed little brother. “I am sorry Konohamaru. Tell you what I will come see you after the finals. Ok?” The boy looked up at him. “Ok. Deal.” 

A few minutes after Iruka and Konohamaru left Jiraiya walked into the garden area. “Yo! You ready to head out Naruto?” Naruto jumped up and put on his back pack. “Ya. I am. Where we headed?” Jiraiya motioned for him to follow. “We are going to see an old friend of mine. He lives two days north of here. Along the way I will be teaching you a new Jutsu.” Naruto’s eyes lit up. “Really!” Naruto was jumping up and down with excitement. Jiraiya smiled. “We will start when we get to our first campsite.” After walking most of the day they came to the place Jiraiya was talking about. It was a campsite that had been well used. They set up camp and Jiraiya began teaching Naruto the new Jutsu. Pulling out a scroll, he pumped a bit of chakra into the seal and a water balloon appeared. He tossed it to Naruto then got one for himself. “Ok now this is what I am going to teach you.” Jiraiya held up his hand and a blue ball of spinning chakra appeared. “This is the Rasengan. The part I will teach you is rotation.” He dismissed the Rasengan. Looking at his other hand with the water balloon in it, making the water inside spin. “Now the point is to make the water inside spin until the balloon….” About that time the water balloon burst, sending water everywhere. “Ok. Now you work on that and I will get a fire going and ready dinner.” Naruto nodded and walked a little ways away from the campsite to work on the jutsu. Jiraiya went to work on the fire and dinner. 

A few hours later. Naruto was still trying to figure out how to get the balloon to pop. He could get the water inside to spin, but it would not pop. He was expending a lot of chakra. “Dinner is ready!” Jiraiya called to him. Naruto stopped the exercises and went back to the campsite. He sat down on a log next to the fire, looked exhausted. “So how is it going?” Jiraiya asked. Naruto took the food offered. “I can get the water to spin but it won’t pop.” Naruto seemed to be puzzling it out. “You will figure it out. You have a couple of weeks to work on it.” Jiraiya told him. They ate and relaxed a bit. Naruto even worked on the water balloon exercise some more. Then they went to sleep. They headed out the next day. Naruto was working on the exercise as they walked. “So why are we seeing this friend of yours.” Naruto asked. Jiraiya took a puff off his pipe. “I am working on something for Lord Hiashi, and I need to consult my friend on it.” Naruto seemed not to care. Jiraiya continued. “You will like him. He is a Seal Master. He is not only a friend, but also my teacher as well.” Naruto seemed interested now. “I thought Old Man Third was your sensei.” Jiraiya smiled a bit as a memory played across his mind. “He was. I have had more than one teacher as you have.” That part was true. Naruto had at least four. Naruto went back to making the balloon pop. By the time they reached Jiraiya’s friends house that was in the middle of nowhere. Jiraiya knocked on the door. “Seto! you home. It is Jiraiya.” The door opened. “Jiraiya. It has been awhile. What brings you here? And who is that.” Jiraiya looked at his friend. “What I am here for needs to be discussed inside and this is Naruto Uzumaki.” Seto’s eyes opened wide in surprise. “So this is the boy you mentioned. I didn’t figure you would be bring your student with you.” Jiraiya shrugged. “It couldn’t be helped. He is training for the finals in the chunin exams.” Seto raised an eyebrow in surprise. “Well there should be plenty of room here for that. Now come in and make yourself comfortable.” 

Hinata panted. She had been training with her father since this morning. “Let us rest for a bit.” Her father told her. She agreed and went to get some water from the canteen she placed on the porch by the entrance to the private training ground. Taking a drink and setting on the ground in the shade of the awning that stretched over the porch. Her father sat on the step into the training area. He drank some water and looked at his daughter. “You are doing well. Have you come up with an idea of something to help in your match against Aoi?” Hinata looked out at the training area. “I think I might have an idea, but it may take some work.” She closed her eyes enjoying the cool breeze. “I will work on it after I have rested some.” Her father was curious of what she was going to do, but he figured if it was a work in progress, he might get to see it eventually. “Good. If you need any help do not be afraid to ask me or your mother.” She looked up at her father and smiled. “I will, and thank you father for helping me with my training.” 

Across the village in one of the many training fields. A white haired Jonin is training his student. He was running him near to death trying to get his speed and chakra reserve up. “Come on Sasuke, Naruto can move faster than this.” Sasuke stared death at his sensei. “Ya! Well I could move faster as well if I didn’t have this extra weight.” Sasuke tried to stand but it was pointless. The training weights were more than he could handle. “I told you, For what I am going to teach you, you will have to be a lot faster and build up more chakra. good thing you copied Lee’s movements with your sharingan.” Sasuke rested for a bit then got back up to his feet. His legs weren’t the steadiest, but he was able to start moving again. “He seems to have found something that drives him, I just hope it isn’t revenge for his family and clan. Itachi, do you realize want your actions may have done to your brother.” Kakashi thoughts of that night still haunted him. He had a friend and team mate that was Uchiha. He understood some of what Sasuke was going through, he to had felt loss of friends and family, but he had years to temper that need for revenge into something else. A need to protect his village and love ones he still had. “I hope that Sasuke can turn his hatred of his brother it to something else.” 

Sakura was walking through the hospital, on her way to train with Lady Tsunade. She wondered how the rest of her team was doing. Naruto had left with Master Jiraiya, Sasuke was training with Kakashi and Haku was training with some Anbu named Yamato. No one in the village could really help him with his Ice Style, but he could always learn Water Jutsu and Wind Jutsu. Maybe he could figure something out from there. She reached the door to the room her Master had told her to meet her at, and knocked. “Enter.” She heard Lady Tsunade say. As she opened the door and entered the room she saw Tsunade talking with Kurenai. Tsunade looked up from her desk. “Ah, Sakura. We were just talking about you.” Sakura was a bit puzzled. Kurenai had helped her with a genjutsu she was trying to master. Had she impressed her that much. “Really? I know my performance in the second half of the exams wasn’t that good.” Sakura was kind of down on herself for not advancing to the finals. “Actually compared to where you used to be, you have made great strides to improve yourself. You are no long the girl that fawned over Sasuke. You have improved greatly.” Sakura was glad her Master was happy with her abilities. Kurenai looked at Sakura seriously. “I have talked to Lady Tsunade, and I am here to offer to train you in Genjutsu.” Sakura was taken back by this news. “But I am already training under Lady Tsunade to be medic. How can I do both?” Tsunade raised a figure. “You would still be training with me in medical ninjutsu, but twice a week you would be training with Kurenai. I will also need your help with Ino. She will be splitting her time between that and learning her family's jutsus.” Sakura was shocked to say the least. Not only would she be learning medical ninjutsu, but genjutsu as well. She bowed and thanked Kurenai and Tsunade.


	5. New Beginnings. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Almost to the end of the Chunin Exam Arc.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking so long to post, life work and all that. Anyway, comment and let me know what you think. Laters.

Naruto was outside still working on the first part of the Rasengan training. He still could not get the water balloon to pop. He dropped to his backside. “Man this is tougher than I thought.” He sat there for a bit until he noticed a cat come over and start to play with one of the water balloons that were laying on the ground. He watched the cat bat the balloon back and forth until it popped. Amazed he thought about it a bit then realized what was happening. The water had to spinning two different direction at the same time. “Ha, Ha!” he burst out. He stood up and taking the water balloon in one hand, spinning his chakra in that hand one way and then used the other to spin chakra the other. In about a minute the balloon popped. “YAAAA!!” He yelled out scooping up another balloon and going through the exercise again. He repeated it about fifty times until he was sure he had it down. Then he ran off to find Jiraiya to show him and find out about the next step. 

“So you want me to find a way to undo the Cage Bird Seal?” Seto looked at the scroll that Jiraiya had handed him. “Well, I want you to help me figure out how to remove it. Hiashi asked me to look into it and find a way, it is destroying the Hyuga Clan and the elders either don’t want to stop it or don’t care.” Seto figured that as long as the Hyuga Elders kept everyone under their thumb they didn’t care at all if everyone else in the Clan was miserable. He laid the scroll out on the table and looked it over. The seal was simple in design, but was still was hard to crack. He looked it over a bit longer, then went over to one of the many bookshelves in his home. He rummaged through some scrolls until he found what he was looking for. “Ok, this should get us started.” Seto laid it out and started reading. Jiraiya’s attention was broken by an excited Naruto. He had come busting in and whooping and hollering about how he completed the first part of his training. “Ok, settle down Naruto I will show you the next step.” 

As time passed by, Naruto, Hinata, Sasuke, Haku had all learned new skills to ready themselves for the finals. Also Seto and Jiraiya had made some progress in figuring out the Cage Bird Seal. He and Naruto said goodbye to Seto and headed back to the Konoha. Naruto was still having a bit of trouble creating a Rasengan with one hand, but Jiraiya figured that in the heat of combat he would either figure it out, or lose the fight. In about 3 days they made it home and rested up for the event. Naruto also got to spend some time with Hinata as well. 

Chunin Exam Finals.

On the day of the Finals, Tsunade and Jiraiya made sure that Naruto and Haku were ready to go. Shizune had went on ahead to make sure that everything was ready at the stadium’s medical rooms. Any of the Rookie Nine and Team Gai that were not competing, were allowed to watch. Among these was Kiba and his dog Akamaru. They had lost to Naruto in the in the second round prelims. He felt bad, but he was sure the fight between Naruto and Neji would be awesome. Naruto and Kiba had spared a lot, no one else but maybe Sasuke knew how strong Naruto was. It still didn’t keep Kiba from challenging Naruto when ever he could. He thought he had a handle on how he could beat him, but then Naruto pulled out the win by using one of Kiba’s own strengths against him. It took forever for the smell to go away. He made his way into the arena. There were Lords and Ladies, diplomats from most of the Elemental Nations. “Hey Kiba!” He turned to see Naruto standing with Haku, Hinata and Shino. “Hey guys. How’s everything going.” Kiba said walking over to his friends. Naruto had a nervous smile on his face. “Fine. Just a little nervous about the match with Neji.” Kiba understood. Neji was rookie of the year in his class. He had a full year of missions on him, and he was cold. He care little about others then his team mates. Hinata looked at Naruto. “You will do fine. Just remember to fight him at a distance. Get in close and it could be over quick.” Naruto swallowed hard, pushing his fear down deep somewhere it would not come back. “I know Hina. and thank you for your support. But you need to worry about your match with Aoi. I am sure he has been training just as hard as we have.” Haku looked at the time. “We need to get out on the field. See you later Kiba, Akamaru.” They said their goodbyes and headed to where they needed to be. 

Naruto stood on the field with Hinata, Shino, Haku and the other finalist. He looked over at Hinata, she looked nervous. He looked over at Neji and he had the look that he had already won. The look on his face made Naruto want to kick his butt even more. “Calm down Kit. You will get your chance here soon. Keep your head about you.” Kumara was right and he knew it. 

“Ok. You guys look toward the gathered Kage and pay your respects.” Genma the new Proctor told them. After a few minutes he turned his attention back to the finalist. “Ok. There have been some changes to the rounds.” Genma pulls out a piece of paper to show them. “We had to make some last minute changes. Check one last time who you are fighting.” They all looked and Naruto noticed that his match hadn’t changed, but a person’s name had been removed. Dosu was no longer on the list giving Shino a bye. Naruto looked around and he couldn’t see Sasuke anywhere. “Umm. Where is Sasuke? Will he be disqualified if he isn’t here?” Naruto asked. He was looking forward to a match with him after he wiped the floor with Neji. “If he isn’t here by the time his match starts he will be disqualified.” Genma told him. “All right it is time to start the first match. Will the two combatants stay here and everyone else go up to the waiting area.” All of them left but Neji and Naruto. Hinata had looked over to Naruto giving him a reassuring, but nervous smile. He smiled back and then turned his attention back to Neji. “You got anything to say to me? Loser.” Neji spat at Naruto, the smile on his face had nothing but pure malice in it. “Ya, I am going to smack that smile off your face. Jerk.” Naruto face held nothing but confidence. “Hn. Like to see you try.” Neji was not fazed by his words. “Ok, you two let get this started. Begin!” Genma jumped back out of the way and let the match begin. 

Up in the stands. Sakura was setting with Ino, Kiba, and Choji. “Man Sakura you got the good team.” Ino said out of nowhere. Sakura was shocked at her friend's statement. “I am sure your team has it strong points Ino.” “Sure, but you have to admit Naruto, Sasuke and Haku are really strong. And being trained by Kakashi and Two of the Legendary Three just makes things great for you guys.” Sakura did admit that training under Tsunade was a huge plus. “But Master Tsunade is Naruto’s mother and Jiraiya is pretty much his father. Haku was already pretty strong when we faced him in Wave Country. Also you are training under Tsunade as well, so you will gain in strength.” Ino smiled. Kiba was listening to kunoichi talking. He knew everything they were saying was true. “Ino is right to a point Sakura. You guys have amazing teachers. I have sparred with Naruto a lot and even I can tell that he is only going to just get stronger. Your whole team will be a force to be reckoned with in the future.” Kiba told them. Choji just munched his snacks and enjoyed the match. 

Back on the battlefield. Naruto had thrown Shadow Clones and shuriken at Neji and he walked through all of it he had to get close to him to do some damage. “You can’t keep this up forever you are going to have to come in close and when you do I will take you down hard!” Venom and malice dripped from his words. “I can keep this up for awhile. Besides if you think I am letting you use your Gentle Fist on me, you're crazy.” Naruto told him. Neji was surprised that he would know about his taijutsu form. But then again he had a soft spot for Hinata. “So he could have sparred with Hinata at some point” He thought to himself. “I can’t believe Lord Hiashi let you anywhere near his daughter. You are a worthless loser, no matter who your parents are.” This had stuck a cord with Naruto. “Leave my family out of this! This is between you and me!” Naruto temper was rising. “Maybe I can gloud him into coming closer then I can finish this farce.” A plan formed in Neji’s mind. “But don’t you see. Families are at the heart of this. You and Hinata have had it easy. You don’t have to work for what you have. Your mother is one of the Legendary Three, Jiraiya is also. Hinata is the spoiled daughter of the head of the Hyuga Clan. You have never had to work for anything.” Neji noticed that anger was building in Naruto. “I on the other hand have had to work for everything, and work hard. My father and I are from the branch family. We are there to serve and give our lives for some ungrateful idiots. My own father was used as a replacement body for Lord Hiashi when Cloud wanted his head for killing their head ninja. You are in love with the daughter of a coward, and I bet she is one as well.” Naruto had heard enough. “ENOUGH! You can say what you want about me, but leave Hinata out of this!!” Naruto made six more Shadow clones and charged at Neji. He pulled out a shuriken and throw it at Neji, flipping through hand signs. “Shadow Shuriken Jutsu!” He called out while running full speed at Neji.

“Idiot!” Hinata turned around to see Sasuke standing behind her. She was surprised he had appeared without her noticing. “He let Neji gloud him into charging him.” He said. She had to agree, anger was one of Naruto’s shortcomings. But she knew he would pull through and win. “I don’t understand how you can have such faith in him? He is good, but..” He tailed off. Hinata turned back around to watch the match. “He has survived far worse than this. Your mission to Wave Country should have killed all of you, but it didn’t. Besides he has a plan, I hope.” Sasuke had to agree. Naruto played a big part in that mission. He moved up to the railing to watch. 

A hundred shuriken came flying at Neji. He just smiled lowering himself into a stance, one arm out in front of him and the other behind him. Palms out facing. “ROTATION!” Neji began to spin, chakra coming out of his body. Every shuriken was deflected away. Naruto did not stop. He and his clones had surrounded Neji all summoning their sais from the bracer seals. Each one attacking as he came out of the spin. Neji dodged or blocked each one dispelling the clones until one was left, but it was too late for Naruto to stop what was coming. “8 Trigrams 64 Palms!” Neji yelled. Moving almost faster than Naruto could track. Counting by fours each strike found it’s mark. When he finished, Naruto fell to the ground and Neji stood over him. “I told you. Once a loser, always a loser.” Neji said looking down at Naruto. Naruto just laughed and then disappeared into a cloud of smoke. “A clone!” Neji said in surprise. Just then Naruto pops out of the ground. “Sealing Art! Paralyzing Seal….” That was about all Naruto got out before Neji hit him with a powerful roundhouse kick. Naruto went sailing into the arena wall. Neji quickly moved, using the Eight Trigram attack again this time Neji was sure it was over. “I have blocked the flow of chakra throughout your body, you are done.” Neji backed away just incase. “You almost had me, but almost is not good enough. Loser.” Naruto was hurting and he could feel darkness wanting to claim him. “What in the hell has put that giant chip on your shoulder? Your dad died protecting your clan, but that is not it is it. There is something else. “Kit what are you doing? Let me open up your chakra points.” Kumara told him. “Ok. Just do it slowly. I am going to set him straight, I swear.” Naruto told his tenant. “He did not die to protect the clan! He died to protect the coward that sets at the head of it!” Neji took a deep breath calming himself. “Also there is this.” He took off headband and the tape underneath it. Naruto saw a seal. “This is the cage bird seal that is place on all members of the branch family. It is how they protect our bloodline and control us. It is a cursed seal.” Naruto having studied seals for awhile now knew what a cursed seal was, and it was something that discussed him. He started to feel Kurama's chakra flow through him. “So instead of fighting against your fate you embraced it. The only loser I see here is you.” Naruto stood up as Neji put back on his headband. Red chakra started to flow around him. Neji couldn’t believe his eyes. Neither could Hinata watching from above. Sasuke saw her shocked face. “Don’t worry Naruto will not hurt him much. There is no need to fear him.” Hinata looked at Sasuke. “I know. I just have never seen him use the Nine Tails power before.” Back down in the arena. “Impossible! How are you doing that!” Neji said in shock and fear. “Let’s just say that you are not the only one here with an inner demon.” Naruto’s features had not changed other than the red chakra swirling around him. “Now I am going to show you that you can fight against fate like I have.” A Rasengan formed in his hand. Naruto charged Neji, he had seconds to react. As they met in the middle. “RASENGAN!” “ROTATION!” As they met in the middle there was a huge explosion from the energy of their jutsus. As the dust settled, Naruto was the only one standing. Neji was on the other side of a cartor, laying on the ground unable to move. Naruto was breathing heavily. “H-how? You were beaten.” Neji said weakly. “Because I fought against fate. I work with my inner demon now. We are comrades, and we will defend those we hold dear.” Naruto told him. “I see.” Was all Neji told him. “Winner! Naruto Uzumaki!” Genma declared. Naruto raised a hand to crowd, and then headed up to the contestant level to rest and watch the rest of the matches. When he made it to the top he was tackled by Hinata. “Nata.” He breathed out. “I need air.” She let go of him and helped him up a little embarrassed. “Sorry Naruto.” She told him. “It is fine Nata.” He told her. “Told you, you would beat him. Next time keep your temper under control better.” Sasuke told him. “Ya, ya. You need to worry about your match with Gaara. Remember what I told you about him.” Sasuke looked at his friend. “I will.” Naruto leaned against the rail and waited for the next match. 

Up in the stands The rest of the Rookie Nine were settling down after Naruto’s match. “Wow! that was great. I can’t believe that Naruto pulled out at the end!” exclaimed Ino. “Ya! What was that weird chakra thing he did?” Kiba asked. Sakura knew what it was, but was not allowed to tell anyone. “It is a new technique he has been working on.” She had lied to them. Ino and Kiba thought she was lying about it, but they let it pass. “Well whatever it is, I can’t wait to Sasuke and Haku in action.” Ino said. 

Elsewhere in the stands. “That boy, He should be more careful with that power, he might lose control.” Tsunade was upset and at the same time happy that Naruto had won the match. Jiraiya look over at her. “He is just as stubborn and fiery as both his mothers.” A little smirk appeared on his face. Tsunade look at him smirking herself. “I suppose so.” She turned to head toward the contestants area. “Where are you going?” Jiraiya asked. “To check on my son of course. Also I believe Hinata’s match is next and you know he won’t sit still during that one.” 

Elsewhere in the arena. “Lady Tsunade’s son is quite impressive. To think that he has control over the demon’s power at such a young age.” The Kazekage said. Lord Third looked over at him as the other match was getting under way. “It is something not discussed casually, but yes he performed well.” There was a bit of more pride in the Third’s words usual. “I sense more pride in what you said then for a Kage to a new Genin.” The Kazekage pointed out. The Third chuckled a little. “I suppose I do feel a little more for Naruto then I should. He is like a grandson to me.” “That is strange, considering what he carries within him.” The Kazekage added. Lord Third was a little upset at his fellow Kage’s statement. “He is just the demon’s jailer, not the demon itself !” Hiruzen calmed himself. “Besides, your youngest son is a Jinchuriki himself. I am sure you can somewhat sympathise with him?” The Kazekage just dismissed this. “He is a failed experiment nothing more.” Hiruzen just let it go if he could not see the worth in his own child then it was a lost cause to point it out. 

The match had just started and Hinata was having a hard time getting close to Aoi and his sembon attacks. She had chosen to use her staff in this fight. Most Hyuga did not use weapons other than shuriken and kunai. She had trained with a staff like her mother had, it could be used for defence as well as attack. Which came in handy when blocking sembon attacks. It also helped that she could see them coming. Using her staff, blocking each attack and getting as close as she could forcing Aoi to switch to a close range attack or defence. But just when she thought she had him he tossed one of his umbrellas into the air and activated his jutsu. “Senbon Shower!” He called out as the umbrella spun in the air raining needles down on her. Hinata quickly dropped her staff and activated her defencive Jutsu. “Protective Eight Trigrams. Sixty- four palms!” Her natural flexibility and chakra control paid off huge for her, She deflected the attack nothing got through. When the senbon attack stopped she was close enough to her opponent. She quickly moved into an attack of her own. “Eight Trigrams. Thirty-two Palms!” She was not as proficient with the attack as her cousin was, but it was still damn effective. Aoi clasped to the ground in a heap and was done. “Winner! Hinata Hyuga!” Genma declared. The crowd cheered and Naruto just about jumped over the railing if his mother hadn’t been there to stop him. Up in the stands Hanabi looked at her father. “Was that one of the clan's jutsu?” She asked him. Hiashi shook his head. “No. It is frist time I have seen it. It must have been what she was working on in her spare time.” Hiashi rose and looked down at Hanabi. “Stay here and mind your mother. I will be back soon.” 

Hiashi made his way to the infirmary where Neji would be resting from his match. He opened the door and walked inside. “May I help you Lord Hiashi.” The med-nin asked. “Yes, I would like a moment alone with my nephew.” He looked somewhat puzzled. “As you wish Lord Hiashi.” With that the med-nin stepped out. When they were alone. “What do you want?” Neji spat at his uncle. “I have come to tell you about the night your father died.” He told as calm as ever. “What is there to say. You let your brother, my father die in your place!” The anger that Neji felt for his uncle and the Main Hyuga family was one of the reasons Hiashi wanted to change the Hyuga. “I believe this will explain better than I ever could. I did not want your father to take my place that night. I was willing to die to prevent a war and save the village.” Hiashi words had sorrow in them. As he laid a scroll next to Neji and backed away. The sadness in the head Hyuga’s eyes was honest and sincere. Neji looked down at the scroll. “That writing!” He quickly opens it and started reading. It was a letter from his father explaining what had happened on the night he died. It seemed what Lord Hiashi was telling the true. It was a bit much for Neji to take in all at once. But he had been wrong this whole time. He looked up from the scroll to see Hiashi on his knees bowing low to him. “It is the truth Neji, I ask for your forgiveness and I promise to make up for the past in anyway I can.” Neji looked down at his uncle. “Lord Hiashi, please. It is I who have wronged you and your family.” Hiashi rose to his feet and looked at him. “No. If I had just showed you that earlier none of the hatred you felt toward me and my family would have come about.” Neji did agree, but the past was the past all they could do now is move on. 

“Why did I have to go against a fire user, and why did it have to be her?” Haku thought to himself as he dodged yet another blue fireball. “What’s the matter? Little mouse scared of the big fire cat?” Yugito had a grin on her face as she came at Haku. Getting close and personal with him. “You know this is a bit unfair. You have help and I don’t.” Haku complained. “Sorry. Can’t be helped.” Yugito told him. Haku blocked two more strikes than jumped away. Flipping through some hand signs. “Ice Style! Ice Whip!” Haku called out as a ice whip appeared in his hand. He swung it at her. She blocked it with her forearm, she could feel her skin start to freeze. “Damn!” She cried out. She quickly cut through the whip with her fire claws. Haku repaired the whip and attacked again this time Yugito was ready. Blocking it with her fire claws she got close and swung at Haku, making contact, but doing more damage to his clothes then him. “Ok! I am ending this little dance!” Yugito moved back and running through a few hand signs. “Fire Style! Mouse Hair Ball!” Haku had seen this attack before back in the Forest of Death. The larger mouse shaped blue fireball split into smaller ones and they all headed toward Haku. The explosion was large, loud and effective. When the dust settled all that could be seen was Haku laying on the not moving. Yugito smiled. “Told you I was……” About that time Haku started to melt and then shatter. “Ice Clone!” Yugito said, but it was too late. “Ice Style! Demonic Ice Mirrors!” Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura had all seen this jutsu before and felt sorry that Yugito was going to be losing the match. A few sendon hit Yugito in the left leg and the right arm. They both became useless. “I will give you a chance to give up. Only one person that has ever broken out of this jutsu, and for all your power you are not him.” Yugito was furious. “Kitten. As much as I hate it, we have to keep my power in check. Raikage’s orders.” Matatabi told her. “Damn!” Yugito sighed. “I give up.” She told the proctor. “Winner! Haku Yuki!” The mirrors disappeared. Haku made his way back to where the rest of the participants were. Yugito followed not far behind. 

By the time the next match started, Tsunade had finished checking over Naruto and had started checking on Haku. “I can’t believe you taught him the Rasengan.” Tsunade told Jiraiya. “I also can’t believe he mastered it in that short of time.” She added. Jiraiya grinned. “It is his birthright after all. Did you expect anything less?” Tsunade supposed he was right. Naruto just smiled setting off to the side. He knew his mother was happy with him. Haku was also impressed the jutsu Naruto had pulled off was an S-Rank jutsu. If Naruto could do that he wonder what Sasuke could do. Elsewhere in the arena. Hinata was going to check on Neji. Just because he wasn’t very nice to her, didn’t mean she didn’t care for him. As she was about to walk into the infirmary. The door opened and she was surprised to see her father. “Ah, Hinata. What are you doing here? Shouldn’t you be watching the other matches?” “I was checking on Neji. To see if he was ok.” She told him. A small smile appeared on his face. “He is fine. He is resting now. I was wondering about that jutsu you used against Aoi.” She smiled. “I needed a defence against his Senbon attacks and that is what I came up with.” He looked a bit shocked. She had had training dealing with chakra blades, but to use that and her natural flexibility to create a total defence like that was impressive. “If the Elders had seen that, they might have changed their tune about her becoming Clan Head.” Hiashi thought to himself. He put his arm around his daughter and guided her back to the arena. “I have to get back to your mother and sister. I will walk you back to where you are supposed to be.” 

“Man! Why do I have to fight a girl. I thought Sasuke and Gaara were next.” Shikamaru thought to himself. The rounds had been switched at the last minute. Most of the Lords and Nobles that had come to see the exams had waited to see the Last Uchiha and the youngest son of the Kazekage battle. So that meant Shikamaru got screwed. Temari was giving him all kinds of hell. She was a wind user, that meant long to mid ranged attacks. Plus she wasn’t giving him a ton of time to come up with a strategy to win the fight. He took cover behind a tree. “I need to set up something fast. Oh well no time like the present.” He quickly moved from behind the tree and used his Shadow Possession jutsu. He used the shadow of the wall he was next to help out. It made it almost to her before she jumped out of the way. “That old trick. Don’t you have anything else?” Temari smiled. She had a point. He had to figure out a way to use what he has to his advantage. Up in the stands. “You watch Shikamaru will give up.” Choji said between bites of his snacks. Ino just looked over at his a vain popping out on her forehead. “What you mean Choji! Shikamaru maybe lazy but I don’t think he give up that easy!” Choji just smiled. “Just you watch Ino.” Choji and Shikamaru had been friends for a long time. Ino may have known Shikamaru, but Choji had known him longer. Elsewhere two others debated Shikamaru’s chances. “I don’t know Asuma. I can’t see how he will pull this off. His grades weren’t much better than Naruto’s.” Kurenai said. Asuma chuckled a bit. “Ya. He told me that it was too bothersome to move the pencil. He may not look it, but he is at a genuis level when it comes to tactics.” Kurenai was taken back a bit. “I suppose given his father you could be right.” “I am. I gave him an I.Q. Test, and he scored over 200.” 

Back in the arena. “Ok. I think everything ready.” Shikamaru thought to himself. He began to execute his plan. Using his Shadow attacks he stirred Temari where he wanted her. She was so busy trying to dodge the shadows that she failed to notice two things. One was the makeshift parachute that he had made with a kunai and his jacket. The other was the holes that Naruto had made during his match with Neji. When she stopped to plan her next move she fell right into his trap. “Dammit! How did he get me?!” Temari cursed under her breath. As he walked up to her still holding her with his jutsu. “Go ahead and look. I’ll let you.” He told her. He moved his head toward the hole. “You remember that hole Naruto made during his match right? I can use any shadow. Even in there.” She couldn’t believe she was outsmarted by this lazy bum. He started to raise his hand, she was compelled to do so as well. “I give.” Shikamaru said. She couldn’t believe what she was hearing, he had her, it was over. “Winner! Temari!” Up in the stands. “Told you.” Choji said. Ino just lost it, yelling and screaming at Shikamaru. Temari stopped Shikamaru on the back to wait for the next match. “Why?” She asked him. “Simple.” He told her. “I was low on chakra. I couldn’t continue after that last move. Which was a shame I had at least two hundred moves planned out from there.” She was stunned he was not what she thought he was. He continued up the stairs to watch the next match. Naruto looked over at Sasuke. “Well man, this is it. You ready?” He asked his friend. Sasuke just smirked. “Don’t worry, I got it under control.” He headed down to the arena floor. Naruto was scared for his friend. They had ran into Gaara in the Forest of Death. Tsunade looked at Naruto. She could read the concern on his face. “What’s wrong?” She asked. Naruto exhaled a sharp breath. “You remember the other guy I told you about besides the Snake guy?” She looked at him a little bit of shock and fear on her face. “That was Gaara?” She asked. “Yep, and trust me if thing get out of hand this could get messy.” 

Sasuke and Gaara stood across from each other. The air was thick with the tension between the two teens as they readied to fight. “Begin!” Genma said and then jumped away. Sasuke tested Gaara’s defences with a few shurikens. The sand jumped to his aid catching them and letting them drop to the ground. Sasuke just smirked and took off as fast as Lee had in the fight he had with Gaara. Strike after strike landed he was starting to get the timing down red eyes following everything. Up in the stands a latecomer to the finals had just shown up. Sakura looked over to see Rock Lee, with his sensei behind him. “Lee!” Ino and the others looked at him. Lee smiled at them nodding in greeting. He was watching the match below. He could not believe what he was seeing. It was Sasuke moving almost as fast as he could. Gai looked up at Kakashi. “You realize that he does not have Lee’s experience in dealing with toll that is taking on his body?” Kakashi looked at Gai. “For a match like this he will be fine. Besides what else I taught him he will need that speed.” Gai looked back at his student he could tell that seeing someone almost copy his speed and only having a month to do it in was maddening. Lee had to work for a year or more to be that fast. Sakura looked from Lee back to the match below. Even though she had given up on the Sasuke fan girl thing didn’t mean she still did not have feelings for him. She was worried about what she knew about Gaara. Kakashi picked up on this. Moving closer to her. “Don’t worry. Sasuke will be fine.” She looked back at her sensei, a smile returned to her face. She nodded in agreement and watched the match. 

Sasuke found his opening he was looking for. Much like Lee had the first time, his speed had overwhelmed Gaara’s defences. He was landing hits, and Gaara was cracking under the strain. His inner demon was begging to be let out. Sasuke came at him head on getting ready to finish match when Gaara pulled all the sand to him and created a bubble around himself, he also sent sand spikes out at Sasuke. Who had stopped just in time, otherwise he would have would have impaled himself on them. He quickly jumped away. “Ok. I guess he has locked himself away in that shell. Good thing I know how to crack it.” Sasuke moved as far back as he could get, which in this case was about halfway up the wall that was behind him. He readied himself and quickly moved through some hand signs. He started to gather chakra in his hand. It soon started to spark and dance around his hand. The sound of birds chirping could be heard. When it was ready Sasuke took off, running toward Garra locked in his shell. 

“What is that!?” Sakura asked in surprise. “It is a jab. You are looking at the only jutsu that is original to Kalashi.” The genin present looked on in amazement. “It is called Lightning Blade, because he once cut a bolt of lightning with it, but it also has another name. Chidori, one-thousand birds. It gets that name from the sound it makes.” Gai told them. 

Sasuke made contact with the shell and his Chidori cut through it like butter. It went all the way in and made contact with Gaara’s shoulder. A blood curtling scream could be heard all over the arena. “Oh Man!” Kankuro said. He looked over at his Jonin sensei. This was the first time someone had cause Gaara this kind of pain. “This is not good!” Temari said as she took off to find her older brother and their sensei. “This is not good, kit.” Kumara told him. Naruto looked down at the arena floor. He ready himself for what was to come. Sasuke had backed away as the sand tried to grab him. “What the hell is going on?” He said to himself. He looked to the hole he made in Gaara’s armored shell. What he saw was not what he would call human. About that time everyone in the arena started to feel sleepy, as white feathers started to fall in front of their eyes. The Jonin ninja knew what it was that was happening, it was a genjutsu, they quickly dispelled it. Sakura and Ino also did the same as they realized what it was. Only a few of the genin fell asleep. Naruto felt the effects hit him then go away almost instantly thanks to Kumara. Sasuke also had his bloodline to thank for it as well. Hinata quickly moved up to Naruto’s side. She was about to ask what was happening when a few Sand and Sound ninja attacked. Naruto and Hinata quickly defended themselves. Naruto pulled out his sais and blocked a kunai that was headed for his face. Hinata quickly hit the enemy with a Gentle Fist sending him to the ground in a heap. “Get Down!” They heard someone yell from behind them as a fist slammed into another Sound ninja. Naruto looked up to see his mother and Jiraiya fighting side by side. “Naruto!, Hinata! Find your teams you know what you are supposed to do.” Tsunade ordered. He looked up at her. “We will be fine! Now go!” Naruto and Hinata wasted no time. Haku, Naruto, Hinata and Shino took off to find the rest of their teams. Sasuke had caught up to them as Temari and Kankuro had grabbed Gaara and left.


	6. New Beginnings. Chapter 6.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuing the Konoha Crush story line.

As they made to where Kakashi was fighting off more Sand and Sound ninja. “Kakashi sensei!” Naruto shouted. Kakashi turned to see his students. “Sakura release Kiba and Choji. Team 8 you know what you are supposed to do. Team 7 cover them so they can get out and help with the civilians.” They all followed Kakashi orders Team 7 fought off the enemy ninja while Team Eight and Ino and Choji made there way to their assigned jobs. Hinata looked back at Naruto who had just leveled a group of enemy ninja. As if sensing her fear and hesitation. He looked back at her. “Go Hina! I will see you after all of this is over.” She nodded and ran after her team. “Be safe Nata.” Naruto thought to himself. Gai landed a huge hit into the stomach of a Sand ninja sending him into a wall and then through it. Kakashi killed his opponent and then summoned one of his ninja hounds. “Team Seven I am giving you your second A rank mission. You are to go and find Gaara and his team, and stop whatever it is they are doing. Sense Naruto has the most experience dealing with something like Gaara so he is in command. Now Go!” Team Seven headed out the hole Gai had made Pakun leading the way. 

As they made their toward their targets. “Naruto how do you want to do this?” Sasuke asked. Naruto didn’t really know. “We find them and stop them. I would rather not kill them if we don’t have to.” Naruto told them. “I don’t think we could take Gaara anyway, if he is as powerful as we think he is.” Haku added. Sakura pointed down to some civilians cornered by enemy ninjas. “Look!” Naruto looked down. “Ok. Let’s hit them hard and fast!” Team Seven descended on the enemy making quick work of them. Then after they made sure the civilians were ok and on there way to the evac settlers. They took off after their targets again. 

They had caught up with Gaara and his team. “Dammit! We have someone on our tail.” Kankuro told Temari. “You go on, I will see if I can slow them down a bit.” Before Temari could protest he stopped and made ready to fight. Team Seven saw Kankuro. “Leave him to me.” Haku told them. Naruto nodded and kept going after Gaara and Temari. “So I guess I will finish you and then stop your friends.” Kankuro told Haku. He was unfazed by this statement. Kankuro moved quickly sending his puppet out to attack Haku. He deflected the poison needles and kunais and dodged the puppet itself. It’s head quickly spun around and launched a poison gas bomb at him. Using his Ice Style he quickly froze the gas and through sembon at Kankuro. He quickly recalled his puppet to deflect the attack. This was the opening Haku needed. Flipping through some hand signs. “Ice Style! Ice Needles!” Kankuro had no time to dodge and deflect so many needles coming at him. The puppet took the worst of it. Kankuro tried to attack back, but his puppet won’t move or respond to his commands. “What did you do to Crow!?” He asked. His voice full of anger. “I simply froze up his joints. I can control the ice as well.” Haku told him. Haku quickly throw some sembon at Kankuro hitting him in his arms and neck. He quickly slumped toward the ground. Haku caught him and placed him on the ground safely. “I bare you no ill will. I was ordered to not kill you, but you will also not wake up for a while.” With that Haku left to catch up to his team. 

The rest of Team Seven had finally cornered Temari and Gaara. Temari had not made it easy for them, but with the help of Pakun and Kumara they had avoided most of the traps she set for them. “You go no further!” Sasuke told them. Gaara seemed to be reacting to something. Make that two somethings. He pushed Temari out of the way and began to allow the demon inside him to come out. One of his arms and side of his face began to change. “This is really bad kit! The Shukaku is starting to come through!” Kumara told him. Naruto looked at Gaara. Was this what could have happened to him if… No! He was different he had friends, family! “Sasuke, be careful. The demon inside him is starting to come out.” Naruto told his friend. “Great! As if we didn’t have enough problems.” Sasuke said. Gaara looked at both Sasuke and Naruto. “Mother wants blood! She is screaming for your blood!!” Gaara attacked. “Sand Shuriken!” Gaara launched Shuriken sized sand balls at them. Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke barely got their arms up in time to shield themselves from the attack. “Man! We need to hit him before he finishes transforming. Sasuke you get around behind him and hit him with the chidori, I will go at him from the front with a rasengan.” Naruto said. Sasuke nodded and worked his way around behind Gaara. Meanwhile Temari was frozen in fear. She had seen this before and she wanted no part of it. Sakura was also unsure of what to do. She doubted anything she could throw at Gaara would help at all. She would watch Temari and keep an eye out for any enemy in the area. When Sasuke got behind Gaara, he powered up his chidori. Naruto created a rasengan and charged at Gaara. Naruto made contact with Gaara. “RASENGAN!” Gaara went flying backwards just as Sasuke attacked. “CHIDORI!” His hand drove into Gaara’s shoulder. He screamed, then started to laugh. “It will take more than that to finish me!” Gaara quickly expanded his sand form out and sent Sasuke flying back into a tree. “SASUKE!” Sakura and Naruto shouted. Sakura took off and ran toward him. Naruto had to cover her. As she made it past Gaara, Naruto kunai with exploding tags on them. They hit home and exploded getting Gaara’s attention. “Sand Shuriken!” Naruto was pelleted with more shuriken sized clumps of sand. “AAAUHGG!!!” Naruto did his best to cover himself from the attack. Sakura helped Sasuke to his feet and check him for any injuries. She healed what she could. Sasuke thanked her. “I need to help Naruto! He won’t hold up against him for long.” He told her. She nodded in agreement as they left to assist their team mate. 

Naruto was holding his own for now. He hoped that if his team mates could make it back to help him, they would go wide of the battlefield. He made a hand sign and created three shadow clones. They each threw shuriken at Gaara and activated the shadow shuriken jutsu and where there would have been four there was at least two hundred shuriken flying at Gaara. Gaara laughed and blocked most of the attack. “Got to get through his defences somehow.” Naruto racked his brain trying to come up with something. “FIRE STYLE! DRAGON FIRE JUTSU!” An intense cone of fire hit Gaara, and all that could be heard from him was screaming. “Damn it Sasuke! I said not to kill him!” Naruto yelled as the flames died down. “If our first attacks didn’t stop him I doubt that killed him!” Sasuke yelled back. Team Seven looked on as Gaara’s form changed again. He was rapidly growing in size. After a minute he stopped growing and looked like some kind of hideous monster made out of sand with one large tail. From inside Naruto’s mind, Kumara was growling and cursing. From the trees that they were now standing in sand quickly shot out at them. Sasuke and Naruto made it, but Sakura did not. She was pinned to the tree. “Damn it! We have to take this guy down!” Naruto cursed. As the sand slowly started to crush Sakura. 

Sand started to slowly cover Naruto and Sasuke. “Kit I am dumping as much chakra to you that I can with the seal in place. Use it on that Summoning jutsu the pervert taught you and pray.” Kumara told him. Naruto did just that. Moving through the hand signs for it. “SUMMONING JUTSU!” Naruto and Sasuke were now free from the sand, but were standing on top of a giant toad. “Jiraiya! Where the Hell are you, you pervert?” The toads deep and gravelly voice echoing across the country side. “Umm. Ero-Sennin isn’t here. I am the one that summoned you, I need your help.” The large toads eyes looked up. “You must be the new summoner I have been hearing about. I will help you out this once after that you have to prove yourself.” Chief Toad said to Naruto. He looked over to his opponent. “Well if it isn’t Shukaku the Sand Spirit. Been awhile.” Chief Toad hand moved toward the sword at his side. “Well, well if it isn’t the mighty bag of water known as Chief Toad. I see you’re still mad about the last time we tangled Gamabunta.” The madness and venom were dripping from the Sand Spirit’s words. “Hang on up there!” Gamabunta moved with surprising speed, drawing his sword as he moved. He sliced into his Shukaku’s shoulder shivering his arm from the rest of him. His sword was also ripped from his hands. As Gamabunta landed and turned. “I see your hide is as tough as I remember.” Gamabunta made a hand sign. “Liquid Bullets!” Chief Toad shot a water ball at the Shukaku. “Air Bullets!” The Shukaku’s attack met Gamabunta’s and sent water and air flying at hurricane speeds. Naruto and Sasuke were barely hanging on to the giant toad. Naruto looked over to where they were. “Chief, we need to take the fight away from that area!” “Why is that?” Bunta asked. “Our team mate is trapped over there!” Naruto told him. “Well if we don’t wrap this up soon we might not have to worry about your teammate, cause the terrain is going to start changing around here.” Bunta told them. “Air Bullets!” Gamabunta barely dodged the attack. After all the bouncing around Sasuke remembered something. “Fire. Remember when I hit him with that Fire Jutsu?!” Naruto brain kicked in. “Ya! But we will need something bigger than that though.” “I can hit him with some oil and you guys can light him up.” Bunta told them. “Worth a try.” Sasuke agreed. “Ok, then after that one you guys will have to wake up the medium to break the hold that the Shukaku has on him.” Bunta told them. Gamabunta readied to shoot oil at the Sand Spirit. While Sasuke and Naruto readied themselves. Gamabunta sprayed the oil and Sasuke ignited it. Shukaku screamed as the sand he was made of started to harden like glass. Stopping the attack Gamabunta grabbed the Shukaku and Naruto jumped onto the Sand Spirit and delivered a blow to Gaara that woke him up and broke the hold that the Shukaku had on his body and mind. 

Gaara looked at Naruto as the Shukaku’s body fell apart. Naruto and Gaara fell into a tree and just stared at each other. “You attack my home! You threaten my family and friends, the people I care about most!” Naruto and Gaara moved at the same time each landing a punch that sent the other back. As they fell the landed hard on the forest floor. They could barely move, but some how Naruto found a way to claw his way toward Gaara. “Stay away!” Gaara screamed at Naruto. “I will protect those precious to me…Agh!..Even if I have to kill you!” Naruto kept clawing his way toward Gaara. “What makes you so strong? You do not fight for yourself?” Naruto slowly kept moving forward. Sasuke and Haku land next to Naruto. “Naruto, he has had it. You can stop now.” Sasuke told him. Naruto looked up at him and then over to see Haku carrying Sakura. Naruto smiled, then passed out. 

Much later, Naruto awoke in the Hospital. His left arm and right leg were in a casts. “Glad to see you are awake.” Naruto looked over at Jiraiya, who smiled at the boy. “What about my team?” Naruto asked. “They are in better shape than you. Well except for Sakura. She is in here as well recovery nicely.” Jiraiya told him. “I heard you defeated the Jinchuriki of the Shukaku.” Naruto stared at the ceiling. “I had help. My team was great and of course Kumara helped. I can’t wait to tell old man Third about it.” Naruto was worried that his Godfather had left when he didn’t hear anything from him. He looked over to see Jiraiya almost to point of tears. “What’s wrong.” He asked the Toad Sage. Jiraiya took a calming breath. “Naruto, Lord Third is dead. He died while battling Orochimaru.” Naruto could not believe someone as strong as Lord Third could ever be defeated. He loved the “Old Man” as he called him. Tears started falling from his eyes, a scream of sadness and heartbreak came from Naruto’s room. There was nothing Jiraiya could do, He himself was still in shock from what had happened. The door to his room opened and Tsunade walked to his bedside. She wanted so badly to hold her son and comfort him, but with his injuries it was almost impossible to do so. See held his hand and kissed his forehead. “Mom.” Was all Naruto could get out before more sobs and tear came. Haku joined them and the family mourned their loss.

In Sakura’s room. She woke to see her mother and father and one other person there. Sasuke smiled a little when he saw that she was awake and would be ok. “Where are Naruto and Haku?” She asked. “Naruto is in a room not far from here and Haku is fine.” Sakura was glad that her team was all alive. “You missed it. Naruto was awesome.” Sasuke told her. “Wow! I must still be dreaming if you are saying that about Naruto.” She joked with her team mate. “Well it is true. He has become powerful and I have some catching up to do.” Sasuke chuckled a little then winced, hand moving to his side. “You ok?” She asked him, a worried look in her eyes. “Some bruised and cracked ribs from the fight with Gaara. I’ll be fine.” He told her. She wasn’t buying it for a minute. She could tell there was some other injuries. “You should be resting.” She told him. “I will. I just came to check on you.” He told her. A blush came to her face and he kind of looked down, avoiding eye contact with her. About that time they heard Naruto’s scream of sadness. Sakura looked around as her parents and Sasuke looked to the door, the look of sadness on their faces. “What is wrong with Naruto?” Sakura asked. She felt her mother's hand on her arm. “Sakura, he just found out that Lord Third died in the invasion.” 

After a few days Naruto was released from hospital. He was met by Hinata and Koh. She quickly hugged him. Naruto winced a little. “I am fine Hina.” He told her. Her head rested against his chest. “Sorry I wasn’t there when you woke up.” She told him. He smiled “ It is ok. After I found out about Lord Third, I wasn’t up to a lot of company.” She knew that he was close to the Third Hokage, that made her want to help him more. Koh looked at the two. “I think we should get Naruto home to rest.” Koh grabbed Naruto’s bag and the three walked toward Naruto’s house. Elsewhere in the village two other young ninja were arriving at building in the business district. “Thank you for walking me home Sasuke.” Sakura told him. “It was nothing. Your parents asked me to walk you home. They were busy with the cafe.” He scratched the back of his head in a very Naruto like fashion. “Ya, after the invasion there was repairs and then the customers that need a place to eat.” She looked up at the apartment above the cafe. “Well I guess I should head up, again thank you.” She went to grab her bag from Sasuke. “Maybe we could go out sometime?” He asked her. She looked up at him. He had never really showed any interest in her other than a friend or teammate. “Sure. Maybe after everything settles down.” Sakura said a slight blush on her cheeks. “Ok. See you around.” Sasuke handed her her bag and waited until she headed inside. 

The next day was the funeral. Everything stopped in the village. They were all lined up, dressed in black. Paying their respects to the Third Hokage and the Konoha ninja that lost their lives when the Sand and Sound attacked. Naruto was standing with his team, their families and other teams were close by. Konohamaru was having a hard time, Iruka was standing next to him comforting him. Naruto was still sad, he had cried in the hospital when he had found out what had happened. Also it was a rule that Ninja do not show emotions, but today that rule was forgotten. After the funeral, the team split and went their separate ways. Hinata was the only exception to this. She was walking with Naruto. After the attack she was around him more, scared to leave his side. Almost all of his injuries were healed thanks to his fast healing and his mother’s jutsu. He was getting some light training in, but doing more with his study of seals. “You know, you could have went with your team. We are just going to my place to hang out.” Naruto told Hinata. “I know, but I want to be with you. Shino and Kiba understand.” She told him. One of things that Kiba and Naruto competed for was Hinata’s affection, but it was a rigged game for Naruto, She had always cared for him. He was the reason she was becoming a better ninja. They loved each other and that was all there was to it. 

When they arrived at Naruto’s house Shizune was waiting for them. She had some food and drinks waiting for them. They all changed into their normal clothes and ate and talked. After a while Kiba and Shino showed up with Shikamaru, Ino and Choji. The Rookie Ten was all under one roof enjoying each others company and helping each other heal from their first taste of battle. They went out into the garden to the outdoor training area. The boys did some light sparring. Hinata and Sakura were upset at Naruto because he was not fully healed yet. He reluctantly agreed and went to practice with his sais, which didn’t make them much happier. “You know, you could take it easy for a while until you haven’t healed yet.” Sakura told him. Hinata was backing her up on this. Naruto put his sais away and went to sit down next to Hinata. Kiba just laughed. He thought Naruto was whipped, up until a kunai went whizzing by his head sticking into the wooden target behind him. He looked over at Hinata who had her bloodline active staring at him. He quickly backed away and went back to practicing with his shuriken. 

A week later. Naruto had fully healed and was back to full training with his team and with Jiraiya. His mother had been named Hokage. At first she did not want the title, but Jiraiya had convinced her that it was for the best. It was also cause he had been considered for the title as well, but wanted no part of it. Shizune took over for her as head of the medical corps and her personal assistant. It also meant that Naruto spent more time alone at home. Sure he saw his Mother and Big sister, but not as much as he had before. Jiraiya had gotten word from Seto about what they were working on. He talked to Tsunade about it and asked if he could take Naruto with him to start in his elemental manipulation training. Tsunade agreed, but told him to be careful with her son. “Don’t worry about Naruto you have a whole village to run.” He told her, she was still not happy about it. His next stop was the Hyuga compound to talk to Lord Hiashi about the what he was working on for him. As he was lead through the compound to Hiashi’s study he noticed that Neji was be drilled hard. His instructor was not being kind to the young ninja. Berating him for his loss against Naruto, or as the instructor had put it “The Demon Spawn!”. Jiraiya wanted nothing more than knock man into the wall and tell him that his godson was not a demon, but this was not the time or the place. He would be bring it up to Hiashi when he talked to him. He entered Hiashi’s study and greeted his former student. As they sat down to talk Hiashi activated the privacy seals. “I have some news about the project you asked me to work on.” Jiraiya told him. “I asked the seal master that taught me to look into it at the same time I am. He told me he has made some progress and so have I.” Hiashi smiled, he knew he could trust his sensei to come through for him. “So I assume that you are going to head out to talk to Master Seto about this?” Hiashi asked. “Yes, I am and I am taking Naruto with me. I was also wondering if I could take Hinata along as well. I am starting his training in elemental jutsu, and after what I saw at the chunin exams Hinata shows great promise.” Hiashi was pleased to hear his former teacher talk so highly of his daughter, it would be a great honor to have him instruct her in anyway. “I am concerned about Naruto and Hinata alone on a trip with you though. Cause of how close they have become lately.” Jiraiya knew what he was talking about. “Don’t worry. You wouldn’t be the only one that would kill him if something happened.” They both laughed a bit then he dropped the seals and told one of the servants to tell Hinata to pack for a trip. They talked a bit more and then Jiraiya left to tell Naruto about the trip as well. 

Naruto was at Team Seven’s training ground with Haku, Sasuke, Sakura and Kakashi. They were running drills, sparring and weapons training. Sasuke and Naruto were of course sparring, and Haku was teaching Sakura in the use of sembon, she was getting rather good at using them. Back to Naruto and Sasuke’s little duel. Sasuke’s speed had tipped the scales in his favor, Kakashi made a mental note to have Naruto start using weights while training to up his speed. About this time Jiraiya walked up to Kakashi. 

“Lord Jiraiya. What can I do for you?” Kakashi asked. “I am here to talk to Naruto. Planning a little trip and want to take him a long.” Jiraiya watched his godson spar with Sasuke. “You know training weights might be a good idea to build up Naruto’s speed.” Jiraiya said mostly to himself. “Thought the samething. Him being able to keep up with Sasuke would make them a great team in a fight.” Kakashi told the Sannin. “I will make up some gravity seals for him to use.” 

“Aaaggghh!” Was heard from Naruto as Sasuke caught him with a kick to the stomach sending him flying into a tree. Naruto could hear the Ninetails laughing at his jailers pain. “Very funny fuzzball!” Naruto thought to his tenant. “You kidding, it is hilarious! I haven’t laughed this hard in a good long while!” Kumara told him. “Stop talking to the fuzzball and get your butt up! I am not done kicking it yet! He heard from Sasuke. He was standing there with that stupid smirk on his face. Naruto pull himself back up to his feet. “Maybe I am just feeling sorry for you and letting you win. Jerk!” He shot back. Naruto summoned five clones and they all charged Sasuke. “That’s right dope. Give me more of a workout. After our battle with Gaara and the One-tails I need to get stronger.” Sasuke thought as he fought back the shadow clones, they popped with each hit he delivered. Then came the real Naruto which was put down in a hurry. “You give up yet dope?” Sasuke asked him holding him down with and arm lock and his foot on his head. “Ya, you jerk. I don’t need another stay in the hospital.” Sasuke let Naruto up. 

Sakura and Haku had stopped their sembon practice and went to check on their teammates. Sakura did a quick check of Naruto to make sure he was ok. “Sasuke you should take it easy on him. He just got out of the hospital a couple of weeks ago.” She gave him that look that Hinata and Tsunade gave Naruto when he does something reckless. “Ya, Sasuke you big meanie.” Naruto added giggling. He was shut up with a smack to the head from Sakura. “OW! OW! OW!” Naruto hollered out. “If you hit this hard now, I hope Mom never teaches you that strength thing she does.” He said while rubbing his head. 

“Hey! Naruto!” Naruto’s head popped up to see Jiraiya walking towards them. “Ero-Sennin. What are you doing here?” Jiraiya sighed at what Naruto always called him. “Well, Brat I am here to tell you that we need to see Seto again. I will also be teaching you some things along the way.” Naruto face kind of sank. “Ok. I guess I should get home and pack.” He said good bye to his team mates and left with Jiraiya. 

As they walked back home so Naruto could pack for the trip, Naruto noticed that a few of the villagers were not looking at him with the same hateful look that they had before. It seemed a little strange but nice. Could have been because his mother was now the Hokage or maybe what he had done during the invasion had gotten around. “Hey, why don’t we grab something to eat from that place you like some much.” Jiraiya said. Naruto smiled. “Ya, that sounds cool.” They walked to Ichiraku Ramen. It was a place that Naruto loved, but his mother didn’t let him go very often. They ordered and talk to the owner and his daughter and then ate. Naruto put away close to eight bowls. Jiraiya paid then they continued on their way. 

As they were at the gate leaving the village to head to Seto’s house Naruto noticed Hinata waiting for someone. She must have a mission, because she had her backpack with her. “Hey, Nata, you have a mission?” Hinata looked up to see Naruto and Jiraiya walking towards her. “Hello Naruto, no I don’t have a mission. Lord Jiraiya asked me to travel with him on his trip.” Naruto was surprised to say the least. They both looked at Jiraiya who just smirked. “Oh sorry Naruto, It must have slipped my mind. Yes Hinata is coming with us.” This made both of the Genin blush. “Come on you two let’s get moving. We will head over to the next town and stay there for the night.” Jiraiya told them as they started walking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello all. I am glad you are all enjoying my story. Please leave a comment and tell me what you like or dislike.


	7. New Beginnings.  Chapter 7.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The last chapter for part one.

New Beginnings. Chapter 7.

As they left the village, two more mysterious figures appeared on the wall surrounding the village. “It seems that your old home has held up pretty well. You want to say hi to anyone or just find our target?” The tall one said to his companion. “Let’s just find what we came here for, and remember we need to not attract too much attention.” The smaller one said back. As they both leaped off the wall and started their search. Elsewhere in the village. Two genin were standing in front of the newly appointed Fifth Hokage. Tsunade looked at them both. “I have called you here today to tell you that you are being promoted to chunin level.” Shizune handed both Shikamaru and Haku their chunin vests. “You will have more responsibilities now, and I know you are both capable.” Both Haku and Tsunade were thinking about how Haku’s team had taken the news. Both Naruto and Sasuke were both capable and almost made it to chunin, but they would need more time. Tsunade was also confident that Sakura would be ready by the next time they tried again. “Shikamaru you are dismissed. I need to talk to Haku for a bit longer.” Shikamaru bowed and told Haku good bye and then left. “What do you require of me Lady Hokage?” He said. She smiled at him. “I appreciate the formality, but you are family. I need you to help get the rest of your team ready so when the next time the exams happen they will be ready. I am going to have you stay with Team Seven.” Haku was happy that he would not have to leave his team. They were about the only friends he had. “Understood. I assume that they did not take the news well?” Tsunade smiled and chuckled a bit. “Ya, but you know Naruto and Sasuke. They complained a lot, but they are going to be training even harder now.” 

The two mystery men wandered the village looking for their target. Currently they were taking a break at a tea shop. When one of them felt a presents he hadn’t felt for along time. He could also make out two more coming closer as well. They stopped out front of the tea house. They could have been talking, but that was not very likely considering who they were. Itachi looked at his friend and signaled that they needed to move. Kisame didn’t argue. 

They were walking next to a water way trying to stay out of the more public areas. “So, I am starting to think that the brat we are looking for is not in the village.” Commented Kisame. Itachi was also thinking the same thing when he felt two chakra signatures close by. Two Leaf Jounin appeared before them. “You got some nerve showing your face here after what you pulled Itachi.” Asuma told him. “Asuma, Kurenai it has been a while. Don’t get in our way.” Itachi voice was calm, but carried a edge of steel. “Fat chance of that happening you Traitor.” Asuma pulled his trench knives and attacked. He was impressed at how effortlessly Kisame wielded the huge blade he had. As Asuma attacked Kurenai used it as a distraction to use her Tree Binding genjutsu on Itachi. It worked for about a few seconds before he reversed it on her and was about to finish her when another leaf Jounin appeared, rescuing Kurenai and knocking Itachi away and into the water way next to the street. As Itachi rose to stand on the water, he felt a kunai pressed to his neck. “Been a while Itachi. If you are here for what I think you are, I will not let you get near him.” As Kakashi was about to end the Leaf missing nin’s life he quickly used the substitution jutsu. At that time Kisame had knocked Asuma away and was quickly flipping through hand signs. “Water Dragon Jutsu!” Kakashi and Kisame said at the same moment their jutsu canceling each other out. “ Ah Kakashi Hatake, The Copy Ninja. I see you live up to your reputation.” Kisame told him. At about that time Kurenai and Asuma joined him standing on the water way. “Not that I don’t appreciate the help Kakashi, but I thought you wanted use to handle it.” Asuma told the silver haired Jounin. “Well you know I figured you could, but I was keeping an eye out just incase. About that time Itachi came out of the water. “Move! I will handle this!” As Asuma and Kurenai jumped clear Itachi made a hand sign and exploded. As the blast cleared a protective wall of water was surrounding Kakashi. “That was close!” He thought, before Itachi appeared in front of him, then everything went sideways. He found himself in a genjutsu that Itachi controlled and was trapped for what seemed like days, but was only a few seconds. Kakashi quickly went to his knees then passed out. As Itachi quickly moved away Kisame moved to finish the other two Jounin. “Leaf Hurricane!” Was heard coming from nowhere and Kisame was sent flying back from a massive kick. “Asuma, Kurenai do not look at his eyes, concentrate on his feet. You can read his movements from feet as well as you can his eyes.” Gai told them. He had been Kakashi’s chief rival, and knew how to fight against a sharingan user. They both tried, but it was harder than it sounded. 

“Well, aren’t you a strange one.” Said Kisame, picking himself up. “Who might you be?” Gai was looking at Kisame. “Might Gai. The Leaf’s mighty green beast of battle.” Kisame just laughed. “Well the green beast part is right.” Itachi moved to Kisame. “This is more attention than we want. We need to leave now!” Itachi used a genjutsu to create a flock of ravens and they disappeared.   
Gai bent down and picked up Kakashi and headed toward the hospital.

Tsunade was walking through the hospital. She would come here to calm herself from her new job. The elders were a pain to deal with and then there was Donzo. He was making things hard for her about Naruto and her ability to keep him safe. He viewed her son as a weapon and nothing more. Unfortunately the elders agreed with him. The Village council had over rode them. As she was heading to check on Lee and see how he was healing after his surgery. It was ify if Lee would recover fully and if he would be able to continue his dream of being a ninja. About the time she was walking past the emergency room when Gai burst through the door carrying Kakashi. She reacted quickly as Gai laid Kakashi on one of the exam tables. “What happened!?” She asked Gai. “We ran into Itachi and Kisame. Kakashi spotted them and sent Kurenai and me to see what they were up to.” Asuma told her. “We stopped them and tried to capture them, after Kakashi went down Gai stepped in and they vanished.” Tsunade motioned for two other doctors to check out the other Jounin. She knew who they were after and she was glad he wasn’t in the village now. “Dammit! They are making their move faster than we thought.” Tsunade swore as she continued her work. 

Across the village, Sasuke was running errands for his mother. Picking up groceries and other things at different shops in town. He was about to drop off the stuff at home when he overheard the two ninjas walking past. “Did you hear? Itachi was spotted in the village.” One told the other. “Ya. I heard he tangled with Kakashi and some of the other Jounin.” Sasuke froze. “He is back!” He quickly ran inside. “MOM!” He yelled until he got an answer. Mikoto came out of the kitchen looking worried at the panic in her son’s eyes. He quickly moved to her and hugged her son. He seemed relieved. “What is wrong Sasuke?” He was shaking and holding on to her tightly. The last time she had seen him like this was not to long after the Uchiha Massacre. The only thing that passed through her mind was Itachi was back in the village for some reason. He pulled away from her and ran out of the house. “Sasuke!” She yelled as he ran away. 

Naruto, Jiraiya and Hinata were walking toward the town that they were going to stay at. Naruto and Hinata were quite. Which was unusual for Naruto, Hinata not so much. Jiraiya sighed. “So I bet you two want to know why I brought you along?” He looked at both of them for a moment. “I thought it would be a good time to train you how to use your elemental affinity, but first I need to figure out what your affinity is.” With that he pulled out two piece of paper and handed one to each of them. “I want you to focus your chakra into the paper and we will see what happens. Naruto and Hinata did as they were asked to and they both split in two. Jiraiya looked surprised.   
“Well looks like we have a couple of new wind users. That is rare.” They both looked at Jiraiya. “What do you mean rare?” Naruto asked. “Well in the Village, Asuma Sarutobi and Hinata’s mother are the only ones.” As Jiraiya explained more about the training he was going to give them on their trip, two shadows were following them. 

Back in the village, a panicked Mikoto Uchiha was at the hospital looking for Tsunade or Kakashi. She ran into Tsunade who had just finished healing Kakashi. “Lady Hokage! Please you must help me!” Tsunade turned around and saw the fear and panic in her eyes and face. “Mikoto!? What is it? What is wrong?” She quickly answered. “Sasuke. He heard about Itachi being in the village and ran off!” I can’t find him anywhere.” The desperation in her voice was palatable. She had the same concerns about Naruto who Itachi was after. “Mikoto I will find Sasuke, don’t worry.” With that she motioned for the Anbu that was always following her. “Bear. Take a squad and find Sasuke. Also send a squad to find Jiraiya and tell him about what has happened. With a nod Bear disappeared.

Sasuke was searching high and low looking for Itachi. He hated his brother for what he had done to his clan and family. But why was he back in the village? As he was searching he happened to overhear some of the Chunin talking about the reason that Itachi was back. He was after Naruto, and if he was after Naruto he was after what Naruto held. He had to stop him. He would not lose those close to him again. He was starting to go from an avenger to a defender. Up on a rooftop, Haku had noticed his teammates behavior. He seemed to be looking for something and if the rumors were true he had a pretty good idea who it was. He quickly continued to follow Sasuke to make sure his friend stayed out of danger. 

Word of what had happened quickly spread through the village. It even made it’s way to the Hyuuga compound. Where Neji was finishing up his training. He quickly donned his gear and headed out followed closely by Koh. They quickly caught up with Haku who was tracking Sasuke and were joined by Kiba and Shino. They were worried about their little sister figure and wanted to make sure her and Naruto made it back alive. They all five landed in front of Sasuke. “Get outta my way guys, I have to find him.” Sasuke said a lot of anger in his voice. “We know who you are looking for and if we track Naruto we will find him, but understand we need to make sure Naruto, Hinata are safe.” Haku told him. As Sasuke was about to leap away. “If you want to help them I would say standing here arguing about won’t help.” An Anbu in a bear mask and a female in cat mask told them. The two Anbu were looking for Sasuke. He turned to them. “I am not going to just set here while my brother takes away someone a care about again!” The anger in Sasuke’s voice was palatable. He bloodline was activated. Haku placed a calming hand on his shoulder. “We will stop Itachi and save Naruto and Hinata, but we are wasting time.” Sasuke calmed down and nodded in agreement. They all quickly jumped away with Neji and Kiba in the lead. 

At the hospital. Sakura and Ino were done with their training and work. Sakura had wanted to check on Rock Lee to make sure he was doing well. Ino having nothing better to do so she tagged along. They had stopped to get some flowers for him and then headed to his room. Sakura knocked. “Come in.” Lee answered. She slid open the door and headed inside. “Hey Lee. How are you feeling?” “Sakura, Ino. I am fine the surgery went well. Lady Tsunade told me that after a few weeks I should be out of here and can start training again after that.” They continued to talk not knowing what was about to happen.

“Ok, So you guys work on that and when we get to the first camp site, we will see how you are doing.” Jiraiya explained to them. About that time every sense that Jiraiya had and Naruto’s went off from the two chakra signatures head toward them. “Quick you two get behind me and keep your guard up. Hinata use your Byakugan and tell what you see coming from in front of us.” She did as Jiraiya asked and what she saw scared her. “There are two men coming in fast. They have dark cloaks with a red cloud pattern.” As she finished the two in question landed in front of them. “Hand over Naruto Uzumaki now and no one has to get hurt.” Itachi told Jiraiya. He just laughed at them. “If you think I am just hand him over you are crazier than I thought.” Summoning a toad and working through some hand signs Jiraiya used the TOAD OIL FLAME BOMB JUTSU on them it nailed Itachi causing him to turn into a flock of ravens, Kisame had jumped clear and was now moving toward the toad and it’s summoner. Itachi appeared behind the Sannin and knocked Hinata out of the way and using his Mangekyo Sharingan he put Naruto under a genjutsu and left with Jiraiya’s godson in tow. Kisame’s sword made fast work of the toad dispelling it back to where it came. Jiraiya now had to defend himself against a madman with a giant sword. About that time their backup arrived and Kisame took that as is cue to leave.

“Lady Hinata!” Neji rushed to her side. She was dazed and out of it. “What happened?” suddenly her mind caught up with everything. “Oh God! They have Naruto!” She panicked and started to chase after the two attackers. Neji quickly caught her. “Let me go! I have to find him! Please let me go I have to save him!” Tears started to roll down her cheeks as she fought her cousin. “Lady Hinata! Please calm down! We will find him I swear.” Neji told her. About that time the other squad of Anbu showed up.

“Neko! Bear! Take Kiba and Koh and start tracking them ,they can’t have gotten far. Everyone else follow and keep your guard up at all times!” Itachi and Kisame had been lucky to pull off what they had. But when Jiraiya found them they would pay for that luck with their lives. The Leaf Ninja had a chase on their hands. With Kiba and Koh leading the way and Bear and Neko backing them up they would be able to catch them. “Dammit! They are a persistent lot.” Kisame complained. “I told you the Konoha produces expational ninja. We were lucky to do what we did.” The chase went on for what seemed like forever when predators caught up with their prey. Kisame and Itachi knew they were going to have to fight.

“You two have gone as far as you are going to go! Hand over Naruto now!” Jiraiya yelled. He was now in Sage mode, with two small toads on his shoulders. The power he was giving off was intense to say the least. It was a fourteen Leaf nin verses the two Akatsuki. “Brother! “ Sasuke yelled. “You are dead! You hear me!” He charged Itachi, Chidori active in his right hand. “Foolish little brother.” Itachi said, tossing Naruto to the side getting ready to fight. As Sasuke reached his brother, Itachi batted away his hand like it was nothing and slammed a fist into his gut causing him to lose his focus and the jutsu was released. He grabbed him by the throat. “You will never defeat me in your current state. Maybe I should take Mother’s life, that might motivate you.” Sasuke eyes went wide with fear, as he was tossed a side like the bug his brother thought he was. “WOOD STYLE! ENTRAPMENT!” Bear’s Jutsu cause wood beams to come out of the ground and grab the two Akatsuki members. “Now! Master Jiraiya! “SAGE ART! GEOMON!” With the help of the two toads setting on his shoulders Jiraiya breathed fire into their wind and earth jutsu, causing a torrent of boiling earth and rock to slam into his targets,seeming to destroy them completely. 

Neko went and checked on Naruto and Haku helped Sasuke collect himself. “Thank you honored Sages for your assistance in saving my Godson’s life.” Jiraiya thanked two toads setting on his shoulders. “Think nothing of it Jiraiya-boy. We protect our summoners. We hope to meet your student one day.” Lord Fukasaku told him. With that they disappeared allowing him to drop Sage mode. “Let’s head back to the Village.” Jiraiya ordered. 

Naruto’s world was a nightmare of seeing his friends killed over and over and he being the cause. He was trying to rid himself of it, when a warm light dispelled them. A beautiful redheaded woman wrapped him in her arms like a mother protecting a child. “Calm yourself little one. I will protect you always.” Naruto calmed down. He felt safe and warm, like when he was with his mother. He pulled a bit away to see her face. She had grey eyes that reminded him storm clouds. Her long red hair reached the floor where she was kneeling in front of him. Whoever this person was, he knew he was safe and no harm would come to him. “You must wake up now little one, but know that I will be here to protect you.” With that light came to his world. 

He quickly sat up. He was in bed in the hospital. Two sets of arms encircled him holding him tightly. “Oh I am so glad you are safe.” Tsunade told him. “You had us worried.” Hinata told him. He then remembered the nightmare world he had been in and tears started to flow. “You're still alive?” His choked voice barely got out. “Yes we are. You were under a genjutsu. It was all a dream.” Then the red headed women flashed in his memory and he calmed down some. “I lost control of Kurama, I killed you all and destroyed the village.” “Kit. That was a genjutsu dream. You are safe now.” A voice he hadn’t heard in awhile spoke to him.”Kurama. What happened. I thought you could undue genjutsu?” Naruto asked his tenant. “Normally yes I can, but that one affected me as well. I snapped out of it the same time you did,” The fox told him. That explained it. “I don’t care Danzo the boy is staying with Tsunade and you are to stay away from him!” Naruto heard his Godfather yell at the old warhawk named Danzo. “She and I have the backing of Shinobi Council on this. You are a civilian advisor and council member nothing more.” He added. “I think it is best if you drop this argument Danzo. You and the other advisors have no power over the Ninja of this Village. Naruto is a Ninja of this Village and Lord Jiraiya and Lady Tsunade are his guardians. Lord Third degreed it himself and cannot be changed.” Lord Hisashi added. “Fine. But remember he is a Jinchuriki of this Village and he needs to be protected, he is what keeps the balance between the Villages. He is a powerful weapon for this….” about that time there was a loud crash. “YOU LISTEN, YOU OLD FOOL. HE IS A HUMAN BEING NOT A WEAPON TO BE USED BY YOU OR ANYONE!”The KI that Jiraiya was giving off was something to behold. Even Kurama was impressed. Naruto could also make out the smell of urine from Danzo and the Elders pissing themselves from Jiraiya’s display. 

A few minutes later Jiraiya and Lord Hisashi entered Naruto’s room. “I take it Danzo and the Elders are not happy about what happened.” Tsunade said. Jiraiya sighed deeply. “No they aren’t. But there not much they can do about it.” Hisashi spoke up. “You have the support of the nine founding clans. You are doing a fine job of training and raising Naruto. He is becoming a powerful ninja much like his father.” Hisashi gave a small smile to Naruto and then looked at his daughter. He could see the love she held for the blond jinchuriki. It was much like how his wife look at him or how Kushina looked at Minato. He knew that there was no force on earth that would stop her from caring for him. So he just hoped everything worked out for the best. The door to Naruto’s room opened again and Bear stepped in. “Lord Jiraiya. A Master Seto is here to see you.” Jiraiya nodded and Bear moved aside to let Seto through. “Oh Jiraiya. You missed our meeting so I thought I would come to you. Tsunade, Naruto. Hisashi is that you? The last time I saw you, you no bigger than blondie here.” Hisashi smiled. “It has been a while Master Seto.” He bowed to the old Seal Master. “And who is this lovely young lady.” Seto asked. “This is my daughter Hinata. Hinata this is Master Seto. He is the one that trained Jiraiya-sensei in the Sealing Arts.” Hinata stood up and bowed. “It is a pleasure to meet you Master Seto.” She told him. Seto bowed to her as well. “Well sense you missed our meeting I figured I would come to you.” Seto looked over to the Anbu guard. “Leave us.” Tsunade ordered. Bear quickly left shutting the door. Seto started to write a seal in the air with nothing more than chakra. After he was finished he activated the seal and the matrix spread around the room. “There that should keep anyone from listening. I have made some progress on the seal you asked about Jiraiya. It is possible to remove it, but I am missing one piece to the puzzle. I need access to the Uzumaki sealing scrolls you have locked away here in the village.” The Uzumaki sealing scrolls were brought back to the Leaf Village by the Fourth Hokage Naruto’s father. They were hard to get to as Jiraiya was the only person in the village that knew their location and could get to them. “How did you know about that?” Jiraiya asked. “Please I know many things or do you forget Jiraiya.” Jiraiya just sighed and look at his teacher. I suppose I can take you there, but I think I would like you to start teaching Naruto what you taught me. I have started him down the road but you could teach him more than I could.” Lady Tsunade looked to Seto.”We have a guest house you can use while you are here in the village and I can send someone to aid you and gathering your things you would need from your home.” Seto smiled. “I guess I could live here for a while. Besides if this young one’s surname is to believed, he could go far in the sealing arts. How about you to there young Hyuga? Would you like to learn about sealing as well?” Seto asked her. Hisashi was shocked. To have his eldest daughter learn seals from Master Seto was a great honor. Hinata looked to her father. He just smiled and nodded saying that it was up to her. She bowed to Seto. “I would be honored.” Seto let out a small laugh. “Thinking nothing of it. I see the way you look at young Naruto. He is lucky to find someone to care for him that much.” 

A few days pass and Naruto and Hinata begin their training with Seto. It was just one more thing they had to do to keep themselve safe and protect the ones they cared for. Sasuke had it a little less easy. He was just finishing up the punishment that Tsunade had given him. Cleaning up all the trash around the training fields. Needless to say he doubted he would litter there anymore. That was small compared to what his mother had for him. He thought the training that Gai put his team through was crazy, it was nothing compared to what a pissed off Uchiha matriarch could dish out. Sakura and Ino didn’t have it as rough. Well Ino at any rate. Sakura was now learning Genjutsu on top of Medical Ninjutsu and Tsunade’s super strength fighting style as well. Needless to say when Team 7 or any of the other rookie nine went through the chunin exams again they would pass with flying colors. 

Today Jiraiya had returned from finishing up the training caves that he, Minato and Kakashi used to hone their skills. The idea of a long training trip for Naruto was taken off the table to make the Civilian council happy. But if Danzo thought he could keep tabs on Naruto at the Training Caves, he was mistaken. As of right now only the Konoha 13 and their teachers had excess thanks to the seals Jiraiya had just put in place. Tsunade had decided that she would place these thirteen young ninja as an example of what hard work and dedication would get you, so they received special training. They were taught as a group that still operated as 4 to 5 man teams depending on the mission. They were treated as Chunin without the rank, which meant their workload was greater than most others their age. 

Naruto was at home, getting ready to head for his first trip to the caves. They would all be staying there to train their skills. This meant that he would need to make sure that he took everything with him he needed. Ink, brushes, scrolls and his gear and and a extra set of his mission clothes. All of the Konoha 13 and their teachers were going to stay at the caves for awhile. They would take missions and other duties, but for the time being they would operate out of the caves.The thought of being gone from home was a bit strange. He had grown up in the Senju compound, and not seeing his Mom or adoptive sister figure at the end of the day would be weird to say the least. Then there was Konohamaru and his two tag alongs Moegi and Udon, he was starting to like helping them out and messing around with them even if he didn’t get a lot of time for either. He wouldn’t be missing Hinata all that much cause she would be there with her team. Besides he would be far too busy training and learning new skills to have time to worry about missing them people anyway. Plus he doubted his mother would not come and see him there anyway. There was a knock on his door. He looked up to see Jiraiya. “Hey. You ready to go? Your team and others are waiting.” He told him. “Ya just finishing up packing.” Naruto had started to carry a large scroll on his back like Jiraiya did. He sealed all of his gear and supply in it. It was easier to carry around than a backpack and had room for more seals to be added later on if needed. 

They headed down stairs and were greeted by the rest of the Konoha 13 and their teachers.He hugged his Mom and Sister good bye and they headed out to the Caves where they would spend the next few years on and off training and taking mission.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This ends the first part of the story. I have chapters done of the second part and will be posting them soon. Thank you for reading and hopefully enjoying my story.


End file.
